


Limited Dating Options

by MTL17



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fisting, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a small town like Purgatory dating options are extremely limited. Although that's not the main reason Wynonna allows Waverly to seduce her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Wynonna Earp. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Waverly Earp was excited. It was weird to be excited about moving back into your childhood home, especially as in this case it was the place her Daddy had been killed and her eldest sister had been dragged screaming away in the night to be slaughtered by monsters. But ironically despite the bad memories with the protection spell now back up and running it was the safest place in all of her hometown of Purgatory. Maybe the world. It was certainly the only place in town Waverly felt safe, but mostly that had nothing to do with the spell and everything to do with her big sister Wynonna who had finally moved back to town after years of being MIA.

"Fuckin' hell!" Wynonna swore as she lifted the last of Waverly's boxes out of the car and glared at her sister, "What the hell is in this one, your rock collection?"

It was a little more complicated than that, but knowing that Wynonna didn't want an explanation Waverly just smiled sweetly and told her, "Love you sis."

For a long second Wynonna just stared at her, then she swore and grumbled again as she slowly made her way back into the house. Waverly closed the boot, then locked the car and the front door behind them as she followed her sister into their home. After all, spell or not, you couldn't be too careful. For every other box Waverly had followed Wynonna to her bedroom and helped pack whatever was in it, but this time she followed her sister to the stairs and then stopped. Partly because she wanted Wynonna's curiosities to get the better of her and look inside the box without her permission, but mostly because she wanted to watch her big sister's cute butt as she ascended the stairs.

Even before the rest of the family was taken from them Waverly had always felt a deep connection with Wynonna. For most of her life she had thought it was too deep, but after not seeing Wynonna for three long years Waverly had decided it wasn't deep enough. That what they had wasn't enough. That she wasn't going to hide behind barely appropriate affection any more. That she would go after what she wanted, the world be damned. As Waverly was pretty sure it wouldn't even be that hard, given the way Wynonna looked at her when she came back down the stairs. Did Waverly mention she was excited?

"I'm goin' out." Wynonna mumbled as she reached the landing.

"What!" Waverly exclaimed, "Where? Why?"

"Relax kid." Wynonna said dismissively, "I'm just gettin' a liquid dinner."

"I don't think so!" Waverly said firmly, moving to block the path, and then continuing to move as Wynonna childishly tried to get around her before she exclaimed, "Wynonna Earp! When was the last time ya had a home-cooked meal?"

Wynonna shrugged and then mumbled, "Don't know."

"Well ya gettin' one tonight!" Waverly said, quickly adding, "No buts!"

"But Mom!" Wynonna whined petulantly, and sarcastically.

Waverly sighed, "It's fine, you can drink here. I made sure to get some beers when I went shoppin' earlier."

"Since when does the store here sell to miners." Wynonna scoffed.

"You know damn well I'm over 21, jackass." Waverly grumbled.

There was a long pause and then Wynonna folded her arms and grumbled, "So, how much did you get?"

"Six six-packs." Waverly answered.

"Awww, you know me so well." Wynonna smirked, suddenly pulling Waverly into a tight hug and kissing her forehead, "I love you sis."

"I love you too." Waverly said softly. "So, so much. More than anything."

They held that hug for a while, and then Wynonna awkwardly pulled back and admitted, "I've missed you."

"Aww, me too." Waverly beamed happily.

"Right then." Wynonna said, feeling really awkward after all that affection, "I'm gonna watch some TV. Get to cooking woman!"

Waverly cried out as Wynonna emphasised her last words by smacking her ass roughly, clearly acting up the ass hole husband stereotype. See, Wynonna had started this running joke years ago that she was the ass hole husband and Waverly was the neglected wife, but Waverly had never found it funny. Mostly she found it too on the nose. But not tonight. Tonight she would not be neglected any more. And she was pretty sure all it would take was loosening the guard of her 'husband' with a good meal and some cheap beer, and then Waverly would have what she always wanted. Which was of course Wynonna.

*

Wynonna finished her fourth, or maybe fifth, beer, belched softly and dropped the empty bottle onto the floor with the rest. Waverly had given up scolding her after the first time, possibly because she was feeling guilty that Wynonna had only been back in town a few days and she had already saved her life on multiple occasions, although also possibly because Waverly was just as comfortable snuggling together on the couch of their childhood home as Wynonna was. And God was Wynonna comfortable. Happy even. Her belly was full of a home-cooked meal, she was pleasantly buzzed from the beers and she was snuggled up with the person she loved most in the world watching crappy TV. If she wasn't a hell bound deviant it would have been perfect.

"It's kind of sad..." Waverly said softly into her older sister's shoulder, "But this is easily the best date I've ever had."

Wynonna smirked, and then against her better judgement admitted, "Yeah, me too."

Waverly smiled happily into her neck. Then she began to kiss it. Wynonna desperately tried to tell herself it was a sisterly sign of affection. Like a kiss on the cheek. Which Waverly may have been trying to do, but just not had the energy. After all, the younger girl was almost as exhausted as she was. But it kept happening, Waverly even pushing her hair aside so she could cover more of Wynonna's neck in soft little pecks. At which point Wynonna should have pushed Waverly away, run out the house, got in her car and got the hell out of this accursed town before she could do any damage to her beloved sister, or it least yell at Waverly for trying something like this.

Instead Wynonna spent several minutes softly sighing and whimpering before she finally said something, and even then it was none too forceful, "Waverly... stop..."

To her credit Waverly did, but only to whisper in her elder sibling's ear, "Why? I've seen the way you look at me. It's the same way I look at you. After... everything, don't we deserve some happiness?"

Finally having the strength to move Wynonna turned her body sideways so she could look directly into her sister's eyes and firmly tell her, "Waverly, I'm already going to hell. Please don't make me drag you there with me."

For a second Waverly just stared at her, then she whispered, "You're worth it."

Then Waverly closed her eyes and quickly kissed her. Wynonna saw it coming. She should have stopped it. She could have stopped it. Her hands even came up, but all they did was hold Waverly in place as she kissed her. Wynonna briefly hoped it would be enough that she didn't kiss back, that Waverly would be so discouraged that she would stop and run to her room, but that little taste of what she truly wanted was just too much for Wynonna and after only seconds she began kissing back. Gently at first, but then Waverly jumped on top of her, her perfect little ass resting on Wynonna's lap, with her hands cupping her face and her little tongue pushing into her mouth.

That was when Wynonna lost every ounce of self-control she had. Grabbing onto that amazing butt and squeezing it Wynonna forced Waverly's tongue back into her mouth and mercilessly bullied it with her own for maybe a minute, then she picked the younger brunette up, gently placed her down so she was lying flat on her back on the couch with her own body resting on top of her. Throughout that Wynonna never broke the kiss. In fact it may have become even more passionate, although sadly it ended shortly after she switched their positions as she shoved her hand down her little sister's pants and directly into her panties, causing Waverly to gasp and break the kiss.

Waverly followed that gasp up with a moan as her big sister started to kiss her neck and rub her already extremely wet pussy. Which was a little surprising. Her wetness, that is. Or at least how much there was of it already. But then she had been aching for Wynonna ever since she first saw her again. Or ever since she realised it was her. Then again she had always wanted Wynonna just like this, and now she finally had her. She was kissing her. Touching her. On top of her. Topping her. And yet it wasn't enough. Waverly had always been greedy, and as good as this all felt she desperately wanted more. And she was officially done with not asking for what she really wanted.

"Inside." Waverly whimpered, "Please Wynonna... I, I need you... inside of me. Please? I need it. I need you, so bad."

There was a brief silence, and then Wynonna whimpered, "You made me do this."

Then Wynonna shoved a finger inside of her pussy, and Waverly cried out with blissful joy. She almost couldn't believe it. Nothing had ever felt this good. Not even close. Except when seconds later when Wynonna began slamming her finger in and out of her at a pace that Waverly would have complained about if it had been anyone else, but because it was her older sister she just cried out happily and held Wynonna tightly against her, terrified at her big sister would freak out and stop. Or worse try and leave without making Waverly cum first. Not that Waverly ever wanted Wynonna to leave. She wanted them to stay like this forever.

At the same time she wanted more. Now her pussy had relaxed and got used to the pace she wanted it faster. She wanted it harder. She wanted her sister to make her cum. Which wouldn't take much given that this was her biggest fantasy come true, and she had been so close to it for days that she could almost taste it, and everything Wynonna was doing was pushing her closer to the edge of orgasm. Well, everything except the constant whimpers in her ear of 'you made me do this' but Waverly could easily ignore those, especially without even having to ask Wynonna pushed a finger inside her and increase the pace ever so slightly, which was all it took to make Waverly cum on her big sister's fingers.

It was easily the most powerful climax of Waverly's young life, although that really wasn't saying much. In such a small town like Purgatory there were extremely limited dating options, and the few options she did have didn't know how to touch her half as well as her half drunk sister. The only thing which could have made it better was if Wynonna could actually look at her while they were making love. Although Wynonna's thumb beginning to rub her clit and another finger being added into her cunt was a hell of a consolation prize, even if Waverly greedily would have liked to have both. Not that she complained. In fact she didn't complain very loudly as Wynonna fingered her through orgasm after orgasm.

Wynonna knew she should stop, but she just couldn't. She was inside Waverly. She was inside of her baby sister's tight little cunt. A cunt which had clearly never been fucked properly, or stretched out with a big dick, and Wynonna wanted to help Waverly out with that in a very unsisterly way. It was so, so wrong but it was all Wynonna could do not to shove her whole hand inside of Waverly, or retrieve one of her dildos so she could give her kid sister a proper fucking. Yes, Wynonna could just about stick to fucking her little sister only with three fingers, but no matter how much she knew she should she just couldn't stop completely.

It was to intoxicating. Feeling Waverly cum underneath her, and on her fingers, was the greatest thing that Wynonna had ever felt. Everything she knew it would be. And it still wasn't enough. As much as she adored feeling her little sister's pussy clenching around her fingers with each orgasm she squeezed out of her, and the constant whimpers, whines, groans and squeals coming out of Waverly's mouth Wynonna craved more. And while she could resist the urge to violate her baby sister's body even more the urge to get some satisfaction for herself was so overwhelming that eventually she had to give in to it. She just couldn't help it.

She just couldn't resist pulling her fingers out of her little sister's cunt, standing up, hastily undoing her belt and pushing her jeans and boxers down to her knees and then looking at Waverly expectantly. There was then a few long seconds of silence before Wynonna ordered, "Eat me."

It came out as a weak mumble, but from the look in her eyes it was clear Waverly got the message. Although it took longer than Wynonna would have liked for Waverly to lean her head forwards, and when she did it was very hesitant and just as she reached her destination she darted her head to the side, totally taking Wynonna by surprise as Waverly wrapped her mouth around the fingers which had just pounded her pussy. Both sisters let out a primal groan of lust, then Wynonna swore as Waverly started greedily sucking her own juices off of her fingers. She got all of it in like three seconds, but continued sucking, Waverly locking eyes with Wynonna after about a minute and clearly daring her to do something.

"Fucking tease!" Wynonna swore, pulling her fingers out of the younger girl's mouth, wrapping them in Waverly's brown hair and roughly shoving her kid sister's face into her cunt.

Wynonna then swore again as Waverly immediately started licking her pussy nice and eagerly, her little tongue like heaven against her big sister's womanhood. Or perhaps as close to it as either of them would get to heaven now, Wynonna once again filled with remorse as she looked down at her sweet baby sister in between her legs. Wynonna had bought a first-class ticket to hell when she killed her father. It didn't matter that it was an accident, or she had been trying to save him from Demons, she had done it and deserve whatever she got. But not Waverly. Not sweet, innocent, perfect Waverly. She didn't deserve that. And yet Wynonna just couldn't push her away, standing there selfishly as she allowed the younger girl to commit such an unspeakable act.

Waverly was in heaven. Well, maybe more so a few minutes ago, but this was a whole different type of heaven. A new kind of heaven. Not that the heaven she'd experienced on her own could compare to what had happened when her big sister had fingered her, but at least it was a familiar ballpark. This was something completely out of Waverly's comfort zone. Part of her wished it wasn't. That she had been brave enough to seek out those kinds of women and experiment like so many girls her age did, only not just for fun but to prepare her for this. However at the same time she was glad she had waited. Glad that her sister's pussy was the first she was tasting, and if she had her way the only pussy she would ever taste.

Why would she ever want to taste a pussy which didn't belong to Wynonna? It couldn't possibly taste this good. Nothing ever had, and nothing ever would. And how could it? Because it wasn't just the flavour, it was the fact that this was the ultimate forbidden fruit, the one that Waverly had not so secretly been aching for ever since she hit puberty. Not that anyone except herself and Wynonna knew that of course, but that was plenty, especially as up until now it had been something unspoken between them, the fact they never talked about it clearly driving Wynonna away as much as almost anything else.

Of course the danger was that finally crossing this line would drive Wynonna away again, which had always been one of Waverly's worst nightmares. It was the worst, if she didn't count the one about the Demons or something else getting to Wynonna and thus leaving Waverly completely alone in this world. But she wouldn't let that happen. She wouldn't let Wynonna walk away this time. Even if this had to be a one-time thing, the fact was that she needed Wynonna in her life in some form or another, even if it was as someone Waverly couldn't have. After all, she was never supposed to have her, so maybe Waverly should just count her blessings and enjoy this while it lasted.

The idea that if this ever happened it would only be a one-time thing was another recurring nightmare of Waverly's, which was threatening to be upgraded to worst nightmare the longer she licked her big sister's pussy. Which was why she'd settle for it if she'd had too, but Waverly was going to try her damnedest to make sure that not only did Wynonna stay in town, but that she fucked Waverly every night. Or at least allowed Waverly the privilege of eating her pussy. Oh yes, Waverly would be allowed to eat her sister's pussy every night, and Wynonna would become just as addicted to her tongue as she had become to the bottle.

Wynonna spent the first five minutes after Waverly started licking her pussy swearing like a sailor. There was no rhyme, reason or pattern, just every swearword under the sun gradually leaving her lips. Most of it was said in soft moans or whimpers, although there was the occasional cry or gasp as Waverly's wicked little tongue lingered on her clit. It was downright mortifying. Not the incest, well, kind of the incest, but mostly the overwhelmed sounds leaving her lips. Worse still she could barely remain on her feet, and even though she would like to believe that was from a good days work of sending Demons back to hell it was mostly her little sister's tongue which was turning her legs to jelly. God, Wynonna needed a drink.

Turning back to the few remaining bottles left on the coffee table Wynonna bit her lip. Trying to go for one would be beyond rude, and worse it threatened to disrupt the licking, so really didn't seem worth it. At first. Then Wynonna was hit with a fresh wave of guilt over what she was doing and her need for her vice of choice became unbearable. So she reached for the nearest bottle, tightening the gentle grip she had in her kid sister's hair so she could hold her in place while doing it. Of course when she seceded she had to let go Waverly's head momentarily so she could get to the opener in her jacket pocket and remove the lid, but once that was done she went back to holding that pretty little head, because God forbid she wasn't acting possessively over Waverly for more than five seconds.

It often baffled Wynonna that no one could tell she secretly wanted to fuck her sister. Now she had actually acted on that impulse, or more accurately failed to stop herself, she didn't expect anything to change. Apparently get you away with a lot if your big sister goes missing when you're young and you accidentally kill your father. People expect you to be fucked up. So much so being over protective of your remaining sister so much that you punch someone if they so much as look at her wrong doesn't even raise an eyebrow. God, this was so fucked up. Wynonna was fucked up, and once again she was making it worse.

With that last thought Wynonna took her first glorious drink of her latest beer. She then took one look at who was in between her legs and then downed the bottle. She then repeated the earlier process a few times, until Waverly obviously got annoyed and started concentrating on Wynonna's clit. Which caused Wynonna to let out another embarrassing cry, and nearly crumbled to the ground in a half drunken heap. Instead she tightened her grip on Waverly's hair again and slowly and awkwardly guided herself back down to the couch, where she slowly savoured that last beer while ignoring the woman giving her head like a total 'Alpha male' ass hole. Or at least she tried.

This time Waverly refused to be neglected or ignored, not only hammering Wynonna's clit with her tongue but taking that sensitive bundle of nerves into her mouth and sucking on it. That almost made Wynonna choke on her beer. It did make her arch her back and make the hand on the back of Waverly's a lot less possessive. Actually it was still very possessive, but instead of that being the only reason Wynonna started using it as the way to keep Waverly in place. Not that seemed like she was going anywhere, but the little brat had always been a tease, and Wynonna was passed the point where she could tolerate that.

Shortly after finishing her beer and dropping the empty bottle so carelessly it broke only a few feet away from where Waverly was eating her out Wynonna was suddenly filled with a desperate need which had nothing to do with alcohol and everything to do with cumming. Specifically cumming in her baby sister's hot little mouth and all over her pretty little face. Just like Wynonna had been fantasising about for years. But now her fantasy was about to become a reality. No matter what she had to do or say to make it happen Wynonna needed to cum. She needed to cum for Waverly.

"Make me cum kid!" Wynonna ordered, almost angrily, "Make me fucking cum! You wanted this, right Wave? Mmmmmm fuck, you wanted this? You wanted me? Then fucking do it! Fuck me! Fuck me with your fucking tongue you little bitch! Fuckkkkkkkkkkk yesssssssssss, use your tongue, USE YOUR FUCKING TONGUE, AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Fortunately for Wynonna it didn't take much encouragement for Waverly to shove her tongue as deep as it would go into her and start fucking her with it. Well, she did pause momentarily once her tongue was actually inside her, Waverly clearly enjoying the novelty of having her big sister's pussy wrapped around her tongue. Wynonna had to admit she enjoyed that little pause too, but not as much as the sensation of her kid sister's tongue starting to fuck her cunt. That was pretty much the best thing ever, and caused Wynonna to let out an embarrassingly high-pitched scream as she began using both hands to shove her little sister's face as deep as it would go into her pussy.

Luckily Wynonna lost the ability to feel shame about the sounds she was making, and what she was doing, when a short while later she was met with the most powerful climax of her life. Whether Waverly was a natural pussy pleaser, or Wynonna was caught up in finally crossing the line and indulging in this taboo, or just because it had been so long since she'd had a decent lay, or a combination of all three, Wynonna came incredibly hard and just kept going, Waverly obviously determined to make her cum just as much as Wynonna had made her cum when she had fingered her little sister. Which, at least in that moment, Wynonna had no problem with. No problem at all.

Waverly had been wrong. So very wrong. So wonderfully wrong. Because she had thought nothing could taste better than her big sister's pussy cream, but then Wynonna came and Waverly's mouth was flooded with something even better. The second it hit her taste-buds she went berserk, quickly pulling her tongue out of her older sibling, wrapping her mouth even more tightly around Wynonna's entrance than it was before and then she proceeded to swallow as much of her sister's cum as she possibly could. As she hadn't done this before, and there was just so much of it, Waverly didn't get nearly enough. Hell, it felt like she barely got half, and she wanted more. She needed more.

So no, Waverly wasn't trying to make her big sister cum just as much as Wynonna had made her cum when she had been fingered. She was determined to make her big sister cum more than Wynonna had made her cum when she had been fingered. She was determined to squeeze every drop of cum out of Wynonna's pussy. Ideally she would swallow every drop, but when it quickly became clear she couldn't Waverly was more than happy to settle for swallowing as much as she could and letting the rest cover her face, as it literally felt like she was being marked as property of Wynonna Earp, something she had secretly been for years now.

Mostly Waverly's attempts to do that involved endlessly tongue fucking Wynonna's pussy, but eventually she did try switching it up by going back to licking and sucking Wynonna's clit while slipping a finger inside her cunt. Apparently though Wynonna didn't like that much, or she liked it too much, because shortly afterwards Wynonna arched her back and started grinding her cunt into her baby sister's face, making it almost impossible for Waverly to breathe, let alone continue fucking her sister. Although there was a great deal of appeal to having her older sibling using her face like a fuck pad, Waverly going limp and just allowing Wynonna to do whatever she liked to her.

Just as Waverly thought she was about to pass out Wynonna pulled her up into a kiss which was so deep and passionate Waverly almost had as much trouble breathing as a few seconds ago. Or maybe that was because her sister tasting her own cum and pussy juice on her lips and tongue was just so wonderfully perverted. Or the fact that Wynonna stood up while holding onto the other brunette and seem to effortlessly walk around with Waverly clutching onto her like a spider monkey. God, she was so strong. When did she get this strong? It didn't matter, because the way Wynonna carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom without breaking the kiss told Waverly that their night of fun had only just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Wynonna Earp. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Waverly had imagined sleeping with Wynonna a thousand times, and each of those times she woke up alone. Reality was better than she could have possibly imagined, not only because of the sex which was somehow more amazing than she dreamed, but because when she woke up Wynonna was still there in bed with her, snoring loudly. The sight flooded Waverly with relief and caused a happy smile to cross her face briefly, before she bit her lip. She was hungry, and could really go for some coffee, and it would be nice to make Wynonna breakfast in bed, but she was sure if she left Wynonna would wake up, freak out and run out of here like a bat out of hell and she might not even see her again, which was something Waverly just wasn't willing to risk.

So Waverly stayed where she was and watched Wynonna as she slept. There was some drool coming out of the side of her mouth and she was snoring like a foghorn, but Wynonna was still beautiful to Waverly. She always was, which was mostly proof that Waverly had become a lovesick puppy as far as Wynonna was concerned, but even the many, many people in Purgatory who hated her admitted that Wynonna Earp was smoking hot, and while staring at her sleeping form was a little creepy Waverly was sure that anyone else in her position would have done the same. Of course it meant that Wynonna startled when she finally woke up, but the fact she was naked in bed with her sister probably meant that it was an inevitability.

"Fuck Wav!" Wynonna swore, "Did we really-"

"Yep." Waverly grinned proudly, and then when Wynonna groaned quickly added, "And I don't regret one bit of it, so please don't apologise or nothin'."

There was a brief pause and then Wynonna grumbled, "You know we're both goin' ta hell now, right?"

"I don't believe that. But if you do, that's just one more reason why we might as well do it again." Waverly said, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her sister's chest.

Before she could deliver any more kisses Wynonna grabbed her firmly by the shoulders and prompted Waverly to look into her sister's eyes, at which point Wynonna angrily accused, "We might as well? Fuck Waverly! Fuck! What the fuck is this? Are you're dating options really so limited that you really thought 'you might as well' fuck your screwed up sister?"

"You know that's not it!" Waverly said, becoming angry herself, "This isn't about limited dating options. This is about me lovin' you more than a sister, and ya lovin' me right back in the same way. Please, please Wynonna, if you care about me at all don't deny it, run out of here and try and drink your shame away. Please just be honest. Please?"

There was a long pause, and then Wynonna loosened her grip and then she whimpered, "You're too good for me Waverly."

"I don't believe that either." Waverly quickly told her sister, struggling out of Wynonna's now loose grip and pressing her body against the other brunette's before whispering, "Let me prove it."

Waverly then gently kissed Wynonna, just a few gentle pecks at first, and then just before she started kissing back Wynonna whimpered, "We shouldn't be doing this Wav."

"No, we should have done this years ago." Waverly whispered firmly.

The Earp sisters then simultaneously kissed, again at first just pressing their lips together in a few gentle pecks, but those soon dissolved into a frantic tongue battle in which they desperately grinded against each other and rolled around on the bed like a pair of horny teenagers. They went back and forth for a little while like that, until Wynonna pinned Waverly to the mattress and started grinding down on her, their most sensitive areas rubbing together so wonderfully as Wynonna's tongue bullied her own into submission. God, Waverly loved it when Wynonna took control like this. Like she had done over and over again last night as she had fucked Waverly into unconsciousness, and it was looking like this morning would be much the same.

Several minutes, or possibly hours, later Wynonna broke the kiss and crawled up Waverly's body while muttering, "There is somethin' I've been wantin' to do for years."

As she finished that sentence Wynonna lowered herself down onto Waverly's face, her already very wet cunt pressed against her lips. If this had happened last night it would have probably been too overwhelming for the younger brunette, but now Waverly just eagerly started lapping away at Wynonna's twat, moaning as she tasted the same heavenly flavour from last night. There was even a bit of leftover girl cum, not surprising given the last thing Waverly could remember was Wynonna frantically grinding their pussies together while intensely staring down at her, Waverly greedily licking up every drop before she started work on making more come out of the yummy treat in front of her.

Wynonna moaned at the same time that Waverly did, the only differences being that she closed her eyes and threw her head back while doing it. She then clamped her eyes closed for a little while, trying to ignore the fact that she was corrupting her little sister and dragging her to hell with her like all of the Demons that she hunted. She tried, but she couldn't forget, and to her shame the fact that it was her baby sister who was doing this to her, Waverly licking her cunt more eagerly than anyone ever had before, making this experience so much hotter and Wynonna found herself grinding down onto that pretty face in record time as her own body selfishly tried to increase the already amazing pleasure she was receiving.

Taking the hint Waverly started concentrating on her clit, at first lingering her tongue on it and then taking it into her mouth and sucking on it. That made Wynonna arch her back and let out almost inhuman like sounds. What was worse was her pathetic whimpers, especially when Waverly went back to licking up and down her pussy lips. At first Wynonna was whimpering from the decrease in pleasure, then she was whimpering from Waverly lingering on her entrance and relentlessly teasing it with her tongue. Which felt good, but just not good enough, Wynonna having woken up even more horny than usual having found her sister naked in bed with her.

It wasn't long before it became too much for Wynonna and she grabbed onto Waverly's head, pushed her deeper into her cunt and growled forcefully, "Fuck me! Fuck me you little bitch! Fuck me with your tongue! Fucking, oh fuck... fuck, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk! Fuck! Oh yes, tongue fuck me Wav! Fuck Waverly, fuck!"

Not needing much encouragement Waverly pressed her tongue against her big sister's entrance, and then after lingering there for a while, mostly to make her sister look foolish, she shoved her tongue as deep as it would go into Wynonna, making the older girl let out a loud scream before she began swearing over and over again, unable to do or say anything else. Waverly then left her tongue in there for a few long seconds, probably loving the feeling of Wynonna wrapped around her tongue as much as Wynonna loved the feeling of having Waverly's tongue inside her. Then she started a steady thrusting motion, making Wynonna cum almost instantly.

Just as she reached the edge of orgasm Wynonna whimpered inside her own head, why was this happening? Why had most of the men she slept with struggled to make her cum, and yet her sister found it so easy? Was she really that fucked up? Was this fucking up Waverly? And did she care? Because she loved Waverly more than anything, but she wasn't sure she could resist doing this again. It just felt too good, and Waverly was so eager for it and making Wynonna feel more wanted and loved then ever before in her entire life. Then she came, and Wynonna was no longer capable of rational thought, her orgasms practically turning her into one of the evil Demons she now spent her days hunting.

Waverly went almost just as crazy from tasting her big sister's cum. It was somehow better than she remembered, and she remembered it being heavenly, the younger of the two siblings removing her tongue from her sister's box and gluing her mouth tightly around Wynonna's entrance so she could swallow as much of her big sister's cum as she possibly could. She tried desperately to get every drop, but there was just so much of it, and it didn't help matters that Wynonna was grinding slightly on top of her. Although it helped that she was using the firm grip on her hair to shove her face as deep as it would go into her cunt.

When Wynonna's first orgasm subsided Waverly quickly returned her tongue to her sister's cunt, first to collect any remnants of cum, and then secondly and more importantly to push back inside the older girl to make her cum again. She easily succeeded, Waverly only having to tongue fuck Wynonna for about a minute before she got yet another mouthful of cum, and like before despite her best efforts some of that precious liquid escaped her hungary lips. Although again she got the majority of it, and it was easy enough to make Wynonna cum over and over again, meaning that for a few blissful minutes Waverly was continuously fed her sister's cum.

That dream come true became something of a nightmare when Wynonna's gentle grinding became forceful and suffocating, for a few moments Waverly thinking she was going to pass out or even die from lack of oxygen. Which would have been ironic, given this was basically all she'd ever wanted, but she couldn't stand the thought of what emotional pain Wynonna would go through from that, so she forcefully pushed her horny sibling back enough to get the occasional much-needed breath. Waverly was unsure whether Wynonna was doing this consciously, or unconsciously. All she knew for sure is that Wynonna was now frantically fucking her face, making it impossible for her to tongue fuck her sister. And even worse it made it impossible for her to swallow the majority of her cum, although a fair amount ended up in her belly regardless thanks to how close her mouth was to that cum leaking hole.

Another saving grace was that her face was getting absolutely drenched in Wynonna cum, and while that kind of gave Waverly a drowning sensation it also made her feel like she was being marked by Wynonna as hers, which was wonderfully intoxicating. Plus getting her face covered in cum made her feel like a total slut, which despite herself she adored. Then again she didn't mind being a slut for Wynonna. Although she was grateful when Wynonna finally collapsed on top of her, especially as her sister quickly kissed her, tasting her own cum and pussy cream on Waverly's lips and tongue. She then slid her hand down Waverly's body and started rubbing her needy cunt, which Waverly was even more grateful for.

A short time later Wynonna slipped a finger inside of Waverly's pussy, broke the kiss and growled, "So you wanna be mine, huh? HUH?"

"Ye, yes." Waverly stammered in between moans.

"Well then..." Wynonna grinned evilly, pulling her finger out of Waverly's cunt and rolling off of her, causing Waverly to groan in displeasure, "We'd better loosen you up."

Wynonna wasn't sure if this was a good idea or not, but she was passed the point of really caring. Okay yeah, if Waverly wasn't up for it she would totally back off, but she had a good feeling about this and she was definitely done for now when it came to trying to talk Waverly out of this. So while keeping her eyes mostly on her little sister Wynonna retrieved her favourite accessory when it came to fucking women, namely her strap-on dildo. The way Waverly's eyes lit up when she pulled out the sex toy told Wynonna she had made the right decision, and Waverly looked even more eager as Wynonna stepped into the harness, pulled it up her thighs and tightened it around her waist.

There was then a moment of silence, before Wynonna began stroking the cock as if it was real before asking her sister, "Ya ever suck cock before?"

"Yes." Waverly replied weakly, her eyes glued to that accessory.

"Then let's see what you got kid." Wynonna said, then after a brief pause added, "Come on Wav, ya gonna want this nice and wet if it's going to fit in your tight little pussy."

"I'm not sure it's gonna." Waverly murmured as she stood up and stumbled over to the older brunette.

"Oh it will." Wynonna boasted, "I'll make it fit."

Before Wynonna could elaborate like she'd been planning too Waverly left her speechless by dropping to her knees in front of her, closing her eyes and taking the head of the dildo into her mouth and gently beginning to suck it. Which was probably for the best, Wynonna had a nasty habit of putting her foot in her mouth, and she no longer wanted to talk Waverly out of this. Exactly the opposite, especially when Waverly dropped to her knees and treated Wynonna to a sight which would haunt her dreams, and fantasies, for years to come and making sure the only thing that came out of her mouth for the next few minutes was the odd swear word.

Even when Wynonna finally blathered something it wasn't that bad, "Fuck baby girl, you look so good with a cock in your mouth."

That was the gospel truth, and Waverly didn't seem to mind it none. In fact she began to gently bob her head up and down the dildo, gradually lowering her lips until about half of the toy cock was in her pretty little mouth. Then she opened her eyes, looked up at Wynonna with those big brown eyes of hers and started sucking the dick at least twice as more enthusiastically as before, even allowing some drool to escape her mouth and slide down the shaft. That caused Wynonna to let out a primal growl, grab a handful of Waverly's hair and pushed it back and forth for a few long seconds, encouraging her to go even faster and harder. Wynonna then pushed Waverly further down than ever before, causing her little sister to choke and gag on the strap-on cock.

"Fuck yeah, deep throat it baby girl! That's so hot!" Wynonna growled lustfully, "Get it all wet for your little pussy. Mmmmmm yeah, get it ready by taking it down your throat."

For a few seconds Waverly struggled, then Wynonna let go of her hair and looked momentarily horrified over what she'd done as Waverly immediately pulled her mouth off the dildo and practically began dry-heaving. But before Wynonna could freak out Waverly forced herself to reply hoarsely, "It's... it's too big."

Initially Wynonna opened her mouth to apologise, only to scoff, "What, Chad not this big?"

Waverly shook her head softly, "No."

"Ha! I bet he's not even close." Wynonna mocked, and then when her sister blushed added, "But that's okay, cause I'm about to give ya the fuckin' you deserve. We can work on your deep throatin' skills later."

With that Wynonna reached down, picked Waverly up and carried her back to the bed, gently lowering her down upon it before kissing her again. Oh how Wynonna loved kissing her sister. Which was possibly living up to a stereotype, but right then Wynonna didn't care. She didn't care about anything except kissing her sister, and making sure she was nice and ready for her strap-on, Wynonna sliding first one and then two fingers into Waverly's cunt to give it some much-needed stretching out before she tried putting her dick inside this wonderfully tight little hole. She was rewarded with some happy moans, each one being pushed into her mouth as Waverly enthusiastically kissed her back.

Waverly was also whimpering into Wynonna's mouth, partly out of pleasure and anticipation, but also out of fear. Because the thought of being able to take a dildo that size was hot, but it seemed impossible, especially after she had just got an up close look at it. Sure, if you were as experienced as Wynonna clearly was then maybe, but Waverly had only ever been with Chad, and that could hardly prepare her for something like this. Hell, the fingering was doing a better job of preparing her, and part of her wanted to beg Wynonna just to stick to that. But it was clear that her big sister wanted this, and more than anything else in the world Waverly wanted to please her sister.

So she didn't complain when Wynonna replaced her fingers with the head of her cock. Her cock! This was Wynonna's cock. It might not be flesh and blood, but in that moment it might as well have been as far as Waverly was concerned. The thought certainly comforted her as Wynonna slowly but firmly pushed forwards, stopping briefly when the dildo slipped inside of Waverly's cunt but started pushing again sooner than Waverly would have probably liked. It was just so big, Waverly kind of feeling like she was losing her virginity all over again. Which in itself was a wonderful thought, Waverly suddenly furious with herself for not saving every ounce of her body for Wynonna.

At least now she got the chance to make up for that mistake, Wynonna's cock slowly disappearing into her body which was eager to receive the big dildo. Sure, there was a feeling of uncomfortableness, and stretching, but it also felt really good, and that physical pleasure combined with the mental pleasure of having her big sister's cock inside her for the first time, and stretching her out like never before, was more than enough to make this experience mostly pleasurable. Then Wynonna finished penetrating her pussy, and Waverly's eyes rolled back in her head from the overwhelming joy of having her sister inside her.

Waverly also whimpered, "So big... so deep... inside me. You're... you're inside me."

"Shhhhhhh, relax baby girl." Wynonna cooed, gently stroking Waverly's face, "I know this must be hard for you, but trust me, in a second it's going to feel wonderful."

It felt wonderful now, in so many ways, which Waverly opened her mouth to tell the older brunette, but either Wynonna didn't pick up on that or she was worried that Waverly was about to object, because she captured the younger brunette's mouth with her own and started passionately kissing her. Or Wynonna just wanted to kiss her again. No matter the reason the kiss was very welcomed, Waverly returning it without hesitation, and sure enough, this display of love and affection from her big sister quickly allowed her to relax and let the uncomfortable stretching become a distant memory and all she felt was pleasure, even when Wynonna started to fuck her. No, scratch that, especially when Wynonna started to fuck her.

Wynonna waited some time to start the official fucking, which was excruciatingly hard for her, and she had never wanted to fuck anyone in any way as badly as she wanted to fuck her baby sister with that strap-on. She wanted to absolutely ravage Waverly, take her in every position imaginable, and every hole possible, and pound her into total submission to her. However just as badly as she wanted to do those things it was even more important to her not to hurt Waverly, and made sure she enjoyed every moment of this, her first proper fucking. Well, first proper fucking with a cock involved, cause given how much Waverly had cum last night she doubted very much that Waverly wouldn't have considered that a proper fucking, but this was to be a very special moment indeed. One she wanted both of them to treasure forever.

So Wynonna bided her time, first making sure she slid into Waverly as slowly as possible and then gave her plenty of time to relax. The latter of which was enjoyable enough as she got to make out with her sister, and Wynonna couldn't see herself getting tired of that anytime soon. Of course inevitably the urge to fuck her own sister just became too great, and while still kissing her Wynonna slowly pulled her hips back, causing a few inches of the strap-on to slide out of Waverly's pussy. To Wynonna's delight not only did Waverly whimper in disappointment as the dildo left her but she moaned in pure pleasure when Wynonna push back inside her. She also broke the kiss, but Wynonna was pretty sure that wasn't intentional.

Whether it was or wasn't Wynonna quickly kissed Waverly again so that all of her baby sister's moans went directly into her mouth as she began officially fucking her kid sister's tight little cunt, establishing a slow steady rhythm which had Waverly writhing underneath her. And God, Wynonna would probably never know what heaven was like, but it couldn't be much different than this. This was perfect. Just perfect. Well, actually Wynonna decided she would like to hear Waverly moan for her a little louder, so she broke the kiss and gave a few extra hard thrusts to get exactly what she wanted, followed by Waverly staring at her lustfully. Then Wynonna got a really, really wicked idea.

With a wicked grin crossing her face she leaned down until her mouth was level with Waverly's right ear and whispered, "Wrap your legs around me baby girl."

This made Waverly let out an adorable whimper. She then quickly did as she was told, Wynonna's eyelids fluttering as she felt Waverly begin to cling to her as they were fucking, which only intensified the feeling of intimacy between them. As a reward Wynonna took Waverly's ear lobe into her mouth and briefly nibbled on it before sliding her tongue along the lobe. This got some very positive gasps and moans out of Waverly, so Wynonna made a note to return to this later. Or during one of their many other fucking sessions, which Wynonna was now determined they would have. But for now she pressed her lips to Waverly's neck and began kissing up and down as she continued to gently fuck her little sister.

Waverly couldn't believe this was actually happening to her. She had dreamed about it for so long, and now she was finally getting it. Her sister was fucking her. And not just fingering her, but fucking her in the traditional way. In the way a husband takes his wife. And oh, how Waverly wanted to be Wynonna's wife. It would never happen, could never happen, but Waverly wanted to marry her sister. In a church and everything. The whole shebang. And then she wanted Wynonna to take her to bed, mount her just like this and pump her sperm into her so she could have her babies. Oh yes, Waverly wanted to have her sister's babies, and it broke her heart that thanks to the rules of society, and nature, she would not be able to have Wynonna's children.

Of course such fantasies would terrify Wynonna if Waverly ever mentioned them, but especially now that they had only just cross the line and become something more than just sisters. Besides, it was more than enough for today that she was fulfilling the fantasy of having her big sister's cock inside her. And yes, Waverly had known about Wynonna's cock. She had known about it ever since snooping through her sister's stuff shortly before Wynonna skipped town a few years ago, along with enough photos to confirm that the older brunette swung both ways. It was just that Wynonna had upgraded to a bigger model, and Waverly had been worried she would be unable to take it all the way. Luckily she had, and Waverly had never been more grateful to her body for accommodating her desires.

It was still a little weird at first to be stretched so wide and deep, but it was hard to really care when it felt so amazingly good, Wynonna fucking her slowly and gently for what felt like hours until the desire to beg for more was overwhelming. Waverly held back for as long as she could though, because she didn't want this to end too soon. After all this was everything she wanted, or at least very spacific part of it, which was made especially wonderful from Wynonna either staring lovingly into her eyes, or kissing her neck or lips the entire time. Of course everybody had their limits, and hers was when Wynonna bit down on her neck, literally marking her as hers.

After crying out Waverly whimpered, "Please, please Wynonna... please make me cum."

"You wanna cum, huh?" Wynonna purred into Waverly's ear, then when her sister frantically nodded she added, "You promised this little cunt is mine now?"

"Yes." Waverly whimpered.

Lifting herself up slightly so she could look directly into the other brunette's eyes again Wynonna traced Waverly's mouth and asked, "How about this pretty little mouth? Is that mine too?"

"Yes, yes my mouth is yours! My cunt is yours! I'm yours!" Waverly whimpered, staring into her sister's eyes as she desperately thought what her sibling wanted to hear, "I've always been yours! All yours. Yours and no one else's."

Wynonna just stared lustfully at her younger sibling for a few long seconds, then smiled, "Good girl. Now cum for me."

With that Wynonna increased the force and speed behind her thrusts ever so slightly, which was all it took to allow Waverly to obey her sister and receiving the kind of amazing climax as she could have only imagined receiving from her big sister. Of course once again reality was far better than the fantasy, and it easily blew away anything Waverly had experienced except the other things with Wynonna. Even then this may have been the best, because not only was Wynonna staring down at her with such love, lust and dominance in her eyes, but she was just so darn deep inside her, her sister touching places she never thought could be reached, those facts making each of the following orgasms just that much more intense.

Wynonna came too. It wasn't quite as fast as Waverly, and the first wasn't even at the same time as her sister, but oh, the second one was and it was glorious. So, so glorious. Of course Wynonna always came while fucking a chick with her strap-on cock. Her strap-on was awesome, the stimulator inside it always rubbing her clit just right to make her cream. Although the sheer joy of fucking a girl like this was always part of it, and this time it was extra special because it was the one girl she wanted over any other. Over any other girl, guy or thing in this world or the next. Her precious Waverly. Her sister. Her baby girl. Her everything.

Under the circumstances it was almost impossible for Wynonna to resist giving Waverly everything she had as soon as she started cumming. Somehow though she was able to resist, at least until she worked up to it. Even then she held back a bit, afraid of hurting Waverly, even though there wasn't even a hint of displeasure from her sweet baby girl. To be fair Wynonna didn't want this to be about hard fucking though. Not when this was the first time she was taking Waverly's little cunt with her cock. It was probably silly, but she wanted to this to be about love-making. Oh yes, Wynonna Earp wanted to make love to her sister, which was a little hard when her body was screaming at her to fuck the younger girl as hard as she could.

She liked to think she settled on a happy medium, and for good measure she went back to biting the same spot she'd been working on before, determined to leave a mark. To mark her sister as hers, Wynonna cumming again just from that thought. Waverly came hard at the same time, and Wynonna like to believe they were sharing the next few thoughts which crossed her mind. Thoughts like the scum that normally hit on Waverly seeing her neck like that and backing off because they would finally realise she was taken, and the other girls being jealous that Waverly had such a passionate lover, neither they or anyone else realising that lover was her own sister, the Earp sisters sharing a smile as they new they were keeping a secret from the rest of this stupid town.

Those thoughts drained the last of Wynonna's strength. Or more accurately the orgasms triggered by those thoughts drained Wynonna of the last of her strength, which was probably a good thing given how exhausted Waverly looked. So Wynonna gently slowed her speed until she came to a complete stop, eased the strap-on out of Waverly's well fucked cunt and gently rolled them over so she could pull the younger girl into her arms. Normally Wynonna was an ass hole who didn't like to cuddle, even if it was clear the other person wanted or even needed too, but Waverly had always been the exception to those type of rules, and she always would be no matter what happened.

Suddenly Waverly began to cry, and Wynonna panic, "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No, I..." Waverly said softly, snuggling into Wynonna's shoulder, "I'm just so happy."

Wynonna smiled softly, "Me too baby girl. Me too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Wynonna Earp. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Home sweet home." Wynonna announced out loud, after swinging the door open to Shorty’s.

"Wynonna." Waverly scolded with a soft hiss.

"Relax, I'm joking." Wynonna soothed, before admitting, "Sort of."

Waverly sighed, "Let's just get this over with."

"Awww, relax Waves." Wynonna said, putting her arm around her sister's shoulders and leaning in and what was probably mistaken as a friendly gesture, then whispered in her ear, "I'm just buyin' my girl a drink is all."

Desperately trying to hide her blush Waverly pointed out, "That's not why we're really here."

"It's part of it, I promise." Wynonna swore, kissing the side of Waverly's head before pulling away.

Wynonna then scanned the bar, unable to shake the feeling of paranoia that she was being watched. She was right, but predictably most people had gone back to their own business after giving her a dirty look the second she walked in, and the only people looking now were a few mostly drunk men who were leering at them and obviously hoping that they do get lucky with one of them tonight. They wouldn't, something she made very clear with a stony glare that made them turn their attention back to their drinks or drinking buddies while Wynonna took hold of Waverly's hand and guided her through the bar, which was pretty packed given it was a small town and it was Friday night, which was the reason they had come out. It was less likely they would stand out.

Of course they had always been touchy-feely, so no one even gave a second look even though they spent the next few hours sitting very close or holding hands. Then as the night wore on they got closer and closer, until it was almost physically painful for Wynonna not to close the short distance between them and kissed those pretty lips of Waverly's. Of course Wynonna had no idea how she'd been able to resist them for as long as she did. And God, that body, Wynonna unable to stop herself from biting her lip when Waverly briefly left her to go to the bathroom, giving the older sibling a perfect view of that perfect little ass of hers, which left her in a daze of lust until Waverly returned and did something which shocked her out of her thoughts, namely sitting on her lap.

"Waverly!" Wynonna exclaimed softly after blinking a few times, "What are you doin'?"

"Relax." Waverly replied, and then when Wynonna glared at her she sighed, "It isn't like this is the first time."

"Yeah... but it's the first time since, you know..." Wynonna blushed.

Waverly sighed, leaned in and whispered, "It's only weird if you make it weird."

Wynonna wasn't sure that was true, but looking around no one was paying any attention to them. Which possibly said a lot about the way they had acted before, but it felt good to be in this position in public and Wynonna certainly didn't regret it, because fuck, was it nice to have Waverly sitting on her lap. It made Wynonna feel like a man with his woman. More accurately she was a butch with her bitch. And Wynonna knew it wasn't right to think of Waverly as her bitch, but she couldn't help it, Wynonna so lost in inappropriate thoughts again that the world around her cease to exist. She even forgot about her latest bottle of beer, although she clutched it tightly in one hand while using the other to stroke up and down Waverly's back.

Then Wynonna was once again shocked out of her daze when someone cheerfully greeted her sister, "Hey Waverly."

"Oh, hey Officer Haught." Waverly greeted cheerily.

"Waverly please, I told you, it's Nicole." Nicole insisted.

"Sorry, it's just you're always in that uniform, which looks really, really good on you by the way, and..." Waverly blushed, then realise she was rambling and quickly tried to calm herself down, "I mean, it won't happen again."

"It's fine." Nicole dismissed, and then after taking a calming breath added, "Actually, I was hoping to buy you a drink. And maybe talk a little. In private."

Wynonna really didn't like the way the redhead raised an eyebrow at her at that last part, but she could take a hint, "It's fine. I was just goin' ta the bar anyway. You two talk. I promise I'll bring ya back somethin'."

With that Wynonna quickly downed her drink, unceremoniously pushed Waverly off her lap and stumbled over to the bar. She then 'negotiated' herself a seat and despite her earlier promise stayed there for the next 10 minutes or so, mostly doing shots to make sure she was well and truly hammered. Although that was in between looking behind her, Wynonna trying to limit the amount of times she did so but she was pretty sure she failed and just ended up staring angrily as her sister and the cop flirted with each other, Wynonna nearly breaking whatever was in her hand whenever Officer Haught made Waverly laugh or touched her knee. Fuck, in all her life she had never felt so jealous.

*

Waverly was very, very aware of Wynonna's eyes on her the entire time she was talking to Officer Haught. Nicole! She kept having to remind herself of that, especially because Officer Haught was so much more appropriate. Because wow, was she hot, and Waverly had totally had a crush on her since they met, but that had only been since... wow, just a few weeks ago now. It felt like much longer, but still, a crush couldn't compare to years of pining for Wynonna. Which she shouldn't need to tell Wynonna, but that didn't stop her big sister from staring at them the entire time 'they were alone together', with the only saving grace being of anyone noticed they probably assumed that Wynonna was just being overprotective of her sister. Or at worst jealous of her, and not Nicole.

"Waverly?"

Waking herself out of her thoughts to notice a now broken-hearted looking Nicole Waverly nervously asked, "What?"

"I... I was wondering if you'd like to get a drink on a less busy night." Nicole asked hesitantly.

"Oh, you mean like a date?" Waverly asked, and then when Nicole gave her an expectant look, "That's so sweet, but I... I..."

"No explanation needed." Nicole interrupted softly, "I know a brushoff when I get it."

"No, I'm not brushing you off." Waverly said quickly without thinking, and then realising what she was implying quickly added, "I'd like too, but it's just that I'm kind of seeing someone right now."

"Oh." Nicole said, overwhelmed with bitter disappointment, "It's not Chad is it? Because I'm sorry Waverly, but he just doesn't deserve you."

"No! God no, that's never happening again. Honestly I was only with him because of limited dating options." Waverly said quickly.

"Thank God." Nicole smiled softly, then against her better judgement asked, "So who's the lucky guy? Or girl?"

Waverly tried not to smile at the hopeful tone at the last part, and then she briefly glanced in her sister's direction again and exclaimed, "Wynonna!"

Nicole frowned, "Wynonna?"

"What?" Waverly frowned, looking back at the redhead, "I... I... I mean no, of course not. I... it's just... it was really nice to see you again Nicole. And I'm sorry. I really am. But I have to go."

No sooner had those words left her mouth than Wynonna threw a punch, knocking a guy twice her size unconscious, and then yelled, "Yeah, that's right! That's what you fuckin' get for talkin' about my sister."

"WYNONNA!" Waverly exclaimed, "What do you think you're doin'?"

"Putting this fuckin' ass hole in his place." Wynonna said unrepentantly, before announcing, "And I'll be happy to do it again for any one of you."

"Wynonna." Waverly scolded.

Ignoring her Wynonna continued, "You think I don't see the way you look at her? Don't hear you talk about her? Don't know what you're all thinking? Huh? Well don't bother. You what, you think you're good enough for her? Well you're not, and you're never gonna be. So fuckin' back off! Ya hear?"

"Alright everybody, let's just all calm down!" Nicole announced.

"You fuckin' calm down, Officer Hottie." Wynonna snapped.

"Wynonna, seriously, I think we should leave. You don't look so good." Waverly insisted.

"I'm fine." Wynonna grumbled, "I just need another drink."

The bartender then called, "No more for you tonight Wynonna. Go home."

"Make me!" Wynonna snapped.

"Wynonna, please." Waverly said softly.

After staring at her sibling for a few seconds Wynonna slumped, suddenly feeling very weak, "Fine. I've got perfectly good beer at home."

Wynonna then took a few steps, stumbling a little, which led to Waverly quickly slipping one of her big sister's arms around her, "Whoa there, let me help you."

"Me too." Nicole said, quickly copying Waverly's actions.

"I don't need anyone's help." Wynonna whined unconvincingly as she was helped out of the bar.

Then, because she was an unbelievable sweetheart, Nicole offered, "Let's take her to my car and I'll drive you home."

"No, we couldn't possibly make you go to all that trouble." Waverly said.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all." Nicole said quickly, "Sides, I'm the law and all, and you two have been drinking. It's my duty to get you home safe."

Waverly opened her mouth to protest, then smiled, "Alrighty Officer. I'll just have to think of a way to repay you."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll think of something." Nicole grinned.

*

The next few minutes were pretty much in total silence as Waverly and Nicole loaded Wynonna into the back of Nicole's police car and strapped her in before doing the same for themselves in the front of the vehicle. Waverly kind of wanted to sit in the back to make sure Wynonna was all right, but as she couldn't trust Wynonna not to touch her inappropriately in this current state she was forced to sit up front with Nicole. Also, if she was being honest with herself, despite her feelings for Wynonna, which regardless of what had just happened were as strong as ever, Waverly found herself wanting to be close to Nicole, who seemed only too happy to act as her knight in shining armour.

Which made Waverly wonder whether she had made the right choice. Which was saying a lot, because Waverly couldn't imagined she'd ever second-guess being with Wynonna. For as long as she could remember it was all she ever wanted, but Wynonna was a broken human being who had spent most of her life trying to drink her problems away. And even now she had mostly accepted their relationship there were moments Waverly caught her being guilty over the things they had done, which was unfathomable to the younger Earp sister. Meanwhile Nicole didn't seem to have any Demons, figuratively or literally, and dating her wouldn't be quite so scandalous than if anyone ever found out the relationship between herself and Wynonna was anything other than sisterly.

"We're here." Nicole announced, once again awaking Waverly from her thoughts.

Turning to the redhead Waverly smiled softly, "Thanks Nicole... for everything."

Waverly then leaned in and pressed a kiss to the officer's cheek, only for Nicole to gently grab her and hold her in place. Nicole then slowly turned her head so she was looking directly at her and then the two women stared at each other for a long couple of seconds. Then Nicole close the distance between them and gave Waverly the kind of kiss which took her breath away. She wanted to pull away, she needed to pull away, but she couldn't. All she could do was pray that Wynonna remain just as passed out in the back seat as she had been the last time she had checked on her, which was about five seconds ago.

When she finally had the strength to pull away Waverly whimpered, "I'm sorry, I can't."

"I know." Nicole said softly, "But... if your bo doesn't treat you right, even for a second, come and find me, okay?"

"Okay." Waverly whispered.

"I mean for anything. I'm here for you Waverly. No matter what." Nicole said softly, unable to contain how she truly felt.

"Waverly, let's go!" Wynonna announced angrily from the back of the car before opening the door and practically falling on her face.

Waverly cringed, and called out, "Coming."

Getting out after the two sisters Nicole offered, "Here, let me help."

"You've done enough." Wynonna snapped, "You're just like all the rest, lusting after my baby sister."

There was a moment where the two supposed peacekeepers stared at each other, and then Waverly interrupted them, "It might be for the best. Wynonna tends to get handsy when she's drunk."

"Doesn't sound too bad to me." Nicole joked without thinking.

"Yeahhhhh, you'd like that wouldn't you." Wynonna said as Waverly slipped in around her, holding her steady.

"Well, yeah. A threesome with the Earp sisters? Sign me up." Nicole grinned, hoping she sounded playful and not serious as she didn't want to offend the two sisters, especially not Waverly.

"I'll remember you said that." Wynonna grumbled as she and Waverly slowly stumbled towards their home.

"Good night Officer Nicole Haught. Thanks for everything." Waverly called over her shoulder.

"You're welcome Waverly Earp." Nicole called back, watching as the two sisters stumbled into their house and then with only a brief hesitation drove away into the night.

*

Wynonna was angry. Also drunk, but after having a few minutes to sleep it off and awaking to find someone making the moves on her girl quickly sobered her up. Okay, she wasn't exactly 100% sober, but she was pretty sure she could have made it to the house without any help. She had just wanted Waverly to help her is all, and for Officer Haught to fuck off. And really that was the ultimate sign she was feeling better, because as much as she wanted to yell at the pretty redhead, or even try and punch her lights out, that risk exposing the truth about her relationship with Waverly, and Wynonna would do anything to avoid that. No matter how angry she got.

It helped that as angry as she was with Officer Haught she was at least 10 times angrier at herself, and Wynonna knew she should be brainstorming how she could make it up to Waverly for her behaviour tonight, but all she could think about was Officer Haught flirting shamelessly with Waverly, and how close the redhead had been to her little sister when she woke from her little catnap. Plus whenever Wynonna was angry at the world her first instinct was to lash out, and she could only hold back for so long, so once they were back in the privacy of their own home Wynonna snapped at the only person available, her dear sweet little sister.

"What the fuck was that Waverly?" Wynonna exclaimed, pushing Waverly off her none too gently, "You nearly let her kiss you!"

"I know, I'm sorry, I..." Waverly began, then cocked her head, "What?"

"You and Officer Hot-stuff. You were practically making out in the front seat when I woke up." Wynonna snapped, and then when Waverly opened her mouth snapped again, "Don't fuckin' deny it!"

"I'm not." Waverly gulped softly, briefly considering her options before reluctantly adding, "And I'm sorry, but..."

"But what?" Wynonna snapped, "Ya don't think I don't know you could do better? That I'm livin' on borrowed time? Huh? Well don't bother. If you want to be with her don't let me stand in your way."

"I-" Waverly began.

"Ya what, don't want her?" Wynonna laughed, "Go ahead. Say it! Tell me you don't want her?"

Waverly took a calming breath and then firmly said, "Wynonna, listen to me. NO! You keep that big mouth of yours shut and let me talk. Good, now look at me. Look at me Wynonna! I love you. I'm in love with you. I'm in love with my sister. I shouldn't be, but I am. I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember, and I can't imagine ever not being. No matter what happens. So there's absolutely nobody I want more than you. There couldn't be. Is Officer Haught... well, hot? Yeah, and if things were different, maybe I'd go for it, but they're not. I'm with you. I'm in love with you. I. Am. In. Love. With. You. Only you. And I ain't ever gonna leave you for Officer Haught, and certainly not for none of those drunk losers at Shorty's. Or anyone."

There was a long silence and then Wynonna mumbled, "Prove it."

With only a brief hesitation Waverly close the distance between them, flung her arms around Wynonna's neck and kissed her sister hard on the mouth. Wynonna was quick to wrap her arms around Waverly's waist and kiss back, the two sisters becoming lost in each other's arms for a few long minutes. Then without another word Wynonna took Waverly by the hand and guided her upstairs and into her bedroom. She then laid her on the bed, got on top of her and resumed the passionate kiss which almost returned the euphoria Wynonna had felt before she passed the drunk phase of the night. Now if she could only avoid ruining the night further and not throw up. Given her years of dedication to alcoholism Wynonna was confident that she could achieve that goal, at least until the morning.

It helped whenever she had a warm body to distract her, and Waverly was so much more than just a warm body to her. She was everything to her. The only good thing in her life. The only good thing she'd ever had in her life. So excuse her if she wanted to be selfish and keep this one truly good thing all to herself. Of course if she wanted to do that Wynonna needed to start treating Waverly better. And she would. Tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow she would apologise for her part in tonight, and try and make it up to Waverly. But tonight she needed to reaffirm her claim on her little sister, and Wynonna started by pushing a hand into Waverly's tightfitting jeans. Not counting the deep kissing, which she continued, of course.

Waverly gasped into Wynonna's mouth as she felt her big sister's hand slip into her jeans and started gently rubbing her pussy through her already ruined panties. Wynonna really didn't have to do much to make Waverly wet, and their kiss would have easily been enough. However she was wet slightly as before that, which make Waverly feel guilty all over again for not just kissing someone else but lying to Wynonna about it. Well, not immediately offering her that information, which was just as bad, and only got worse as time went by. But Waverly just couldn't tell her right now, so she allowed Wynonna to distract her in the best possible way.

Of course that way got even better when Wynonna pushed those panties aside and Waverly got to enjoy the wonderful sensation of skin on skin, quickly followed by the best sensation of all, that being having her sister inside her of course. Because oh, absolutely nothing beat having Wynonna inside her in some way. Well, licking Wynonna's pussy came pretty close, especially when she got to tongue fuck her sister and therefore actually got to be inside Wynonna, but selfishly Waverly preferred to be the one being fucked. Luckily for her Wynonna definitely preferred being the fucker, which was one of the reasons they worked so well together, Wynonna once again proving herself the top to Waverly's bottom as she pushed her finger as deep as it would go into the younger girl's welcoming cunt and then began to thrust it in and out.

As usual Wynonna started out slow but gradually worked her way up and then eventually added a second finger. Only this time instead of increasing the pace even more Wynonna added a third finger, and then a fourth, stretching Waverly wider than ever before. On a few occasions Wynonna had managed to fit a third finger into her, normally as a way to push her over the edge of orgasm, but this was almost too much and Waverly actually broke the kiss, which she didn't really want to do, just so she could cry out in a mixture of surprise, pain and yet mostly pleasure. She then cried out again as Wynonna slipped her thumb in, prompting Waverly to give her sibling a worried look.

"Wynonna... wha, what'cha doin'?" Waverly asked nervously.

"Yer mine Waves!" Wynonna growled, "Every little bit of you is mine, but especially this hot little cunt of yours. Officer Hottie can't have it. And since we're provin' it and all, what better way than to stick my whole hand inside you?"

Waverly's eyes went wide, "But.. but... that'll tear me open!"

"Yeah, but you'll like it." Wynonna grinned, and then when Waverly still looked apprehensive pointed out, "Come on Wav, our bodies are designed to push babies out of them. You really don't think you can take my dainty little hand? After how hard I've been poundin' that pussy of yours? Come on baby girl. You're supposed to be the smart one in the family."

There was a brief pause and then Waverly nervously mumbled, "Okay."

"That's the spirit." Wynonna smiled, leaning down to kiss Waverly's cheek before whispering in her ear, "Just be brave for me and relax baby girl. I've done this before, and I know it hurts at first, but it's going to feel so good."

"Just do it." Waverly whimpered, quickly adding, "I, I want all of you inside me. Oh my God! Stick it in, ooooooh yes, stick your whole hand inside me, ah fuck! Ah fuck, ah fuck, ah fuck, yes do it, I want it all! Oh shit! Oh, oh God. Wynonna! Wynonna fuck me, aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh, FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

While the prospect of this was initially scary the more Waverly thought about it the more she liked it, and she would do anything to please Wynonna, especially after tonight, so she did her best to relax and let it happen, even encouraging Wynonna as she slowly pushed forward. For a few minutes she thought it wouldn't fit, Wynonna's hand feeling anything but dainty in that moment, despite the fact Waverly knew it wwasn't that big. Then her cunt stretched wider than ever before, which was equally painful as it was pleasurable, and then she felt nothing but relief and pleasure as all of a sudden her own sister was wrest deep inside her, which was so overwhelming Waverly literally found herself crying.

Taking that negatively Wynonna quickly whispered, "It's okay, it's okay, I got you. Just relax sweetie, okay? I swear, it will start feeling good in just a few more seconds."

"It's not that. It feels really good. You always make everything feel really good." Waverly whimpered after a few long seconds, before trying to confess her sins, "Oh Wynonna, I don't deserve you. I, I... I.."

"Shhhhhhh, just relax and enjoy baby girl." Wynonna whispered, "I'm about to make you cum so hard."

Wynonna then gently kissed Waverly, as her dear sweet baby sister just didn't seem to be getting the message and a kiss always worked with her. This was no exception and for a few blissful minutes the Earp sisters kissed passionately while one of them had her fist buried in the other's pussy. Then as slowly and cautiously as she could Wynonna pulled her face back a little, just enough to start to stretch Waverly's cunt again before pushing her hand completely back into that tight passage. This of course caused Waverly to cry out and almost break the kiss, but Wynonna stopped her, forcibly grabbing her head with her free hand to keep her in place while resting her full body weight down on the smaller brunette.

If Waverly had continued to protest, either now, before or any time in the future Wynonna would have stopped. No matter how drunk with jealousy, or alcohol, she got Wynonna would never force herself upon her kid sister. She just wanted to make sure Waverly relaxed properly and gave this a fair chance. Although unfortunately Wynonna couldn't deny there was something extra-hot about holding Waverly down and taking her, and like each time before her little sister melted into her arms and let Wynonna have her way with her. Hopefully Waverly would confirm, once again, that she enjoyed this treatment afterwards, as that always soothed Wynonna's guilty conscience. At least somewhat.

Another thing which helped soothe her conscience was when Waverly started obviously getting into it, pumping her little hips back and forth and even begging for more, which Wynonna allowed her to do by breaking the kiss, the younger brunette then immediately whimpering, "Fuck me! Fuck me harder! Oooooooh Gooooodddddd Wynonna, it feels so good. Soooooooo gooooooddddddddd, oh God fuck me! Fuck me harder! Fuck my cunt harder with your whole fucking fist! Oh God Wynonna, I can't believe you have your whole hand inside me. And it feels good. Oh my God! I'm gonna cum! Yes harder, ohhhhhhhhh Gooooooooddddddd, harder! Harder, harder, harder, harder, harder aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

Happy to oblige Wynonna slowly but surely increased the pace until Waverly was an incoherent little mess. An adorable, wonderful, incoherent little mess who Wynonna just couldn't seem to fuck hard enough. Although somehow she avoided it. Mostly for Waverly's benefit, as this was her first time taking a fisting and she didn't want to overwhelm her, but there was also a selfish part of her which held back because there was a least one other thing Wynonna really, really wanted to do tonight. At the very least she wanted to get off herself, but that wouldn't take much given how much she was enjoying this and honestly Wynonna would have rather finished herself off if it meant a few more seconds of fucking her little sister in this way.

It was just so intoxicating to have Waverly quivering and clenching around her hand, which was especially true when she effortlessly made Waverly cum on her hand. In fact Waverly clampdown on her so hard that she had to pause the fisting and just watch, and listen, as her sweet baby girl came for her. Then she started fist fucking her again until Waverly received another orgasm, Wynonna repeating this as many times as she thought she could get away with without causing her sibling to pass out. Then she slowly and gently pulled her fist from her kid sister's cunt, admire just how much cum and pussy there was now on her hand and then started to thoroughly lick and suck it clean.

Waverly whimpered as Wynonna shamelessly lapped at her hand and then took each finger and turn into her mouth while shamelessly staring at her. In the process she quivered quite a few times, although she wasn't sure whether that was a result of after-shocks to the amazing orgasms she'd just received or completely new arousal. It was probably a combination of both, as was the moment that Wynonna leaned down, and Waverly leaned up, so the two sisters could once again kiss and caress their still fully clothed bodies. Which was weird, as Wynonna normally made sure they were naked first, and Waverly definitely wanted them to be so she could return the favour.

It seemed that Wynonna wanted the same thing as when she finally broke the kiss she ordered, "Strip."

In what felt like seconds both sisters were naked and Waverly was frowning as Wynonna left the bed, only for her to whimper when she saw why, "Wynonna, no! My cunt needs a rest after that. Besides, it's your turn."

"Oh, I'm good with this being my turn." Wynonna smirked as she stepped into her harness, pulled it up her thighs and then firmly strapped it around her waist, "But don't worry, I'm not interested in your cunt right now. No... I want that pretty little ass of yours."

Waverly blushed, and then after a few seconds replied, "Okay."

"Huh? I... I thought that would take a lot more convincing." Wynonna murmured in disbelief as Waverly flipped over onto all fours and wiggled that cute little ass of hers in the air. Then Wynonna had a sickening thought, "Wait, you didn't let anybody else touch your ass, right?"

"No!" Waverly quickly exclaimed, looking behind her at her sibling, "I would never."

"Then why..." Wynonna began, unsure what to say.

"Why am I not surprised you want to fuck me in the ass?" Waverly scoffed, "Come on Wynonna, you think I don't know about your obsession with my ass? Why do you think I where all these tight jeans and pants?"

"Cause you've got a perfect ass and love to show it off?" Wynonna offered as she began rubbing lubricant into the dildo.

"Well that, and I've been waiting my entire life for you to make a move on me. And now ya have, there's nothin' I want to do more than to please you." Waverly said softly, quickly adding, "Don't get me wrong, I'm terrified it's gonna hurt and be weird, but I thought that about fisting and then you made me cum so hard. And from the way you've been staring at my ass for about 10 years made me think this was inevitable, and well, it got me thinkin' maybe I'd like it. So, you want my ass, it's yours. Every little part of me is yours. It always has been. The very least I could do was save you the cherry you clearly want the most."

There was a long pause and then Wynonna practically growled, "You are the perfect woman."

For a moment Waverly opened her mouth to quip whether Wynonna meant she was the perfect sister, only to think better of it. Wynonna didn't need to be reminded that they were family right now, as while it was mostly a turn on for them both it also tended to make Wynonna all pouty and grumble that Waverly deserved better. As if Waverly could ever want anyone else. Because sure, she got butterflies around a certain redhead, who looked really, really good in her uniform, but Waverly would never love her or anyone like she loved Wynonna. Which was why as scary as it was giving up her anal cherry to Wynonna was a no-brainer. Cause there was no one else Waverly would ever trust, or ever want, to take it.

That trust and dedication looked like it wasn't going to be rewarded for a few horrible seconds as Wynonna practically charged at her like a bull seeing a red flag, Waverly imagining Wynonna literally shoving every inch of that dildo up her ass without any preparation. Of course deep down she knew Wynonna would never do that to her, which was why Waverly didn't move a muscle. That and a little fear, but mostly the trusting. Trust which was rewarded with a kiss, and this time it wasn't to her lips but to her ass. Wynonna got down behind her and literally kissed her ass, Waverly giggling with delighted at this unexpected and honestly weird act.

"God Wav, you're the perfect woman." Wynonna groaned after half a dozen kisses, "With a perfect little ass which was made to be fucked."

This of course made Waverly blushed, but not as much as when her big sister pulled apart her butt cheeks and began to lick her forbidden hole. Which was honestly something she had been expecting given how kinky Wynonna was. Honestly it was even something she had been hoping for. Something she had fantasised about. But to actually experience such a taboo, on top of another taboo, was overwhelming. So much so that all Waverly could really do for the next few minutes was gasp, moan and whimper as she got her first ever rim job as she tried to contain her nervousness over the other first she would soon be experiencing.

Wynonna tried to take her time and give Waverly's little ass hole a nice, thorough rimming, both for Waverly's sake and her own. After all, this was the stuff of her darkest wet dreams, and she never thought she'd want to rush this if she ever actually got the chance to worship this amazing ass. But it was almost understandable considering she was seconds away from fulfilling her ultimate fantasy. Because sure, technically she should be happy with getting to fuck the woman of her dreams in any way, but there was just something about Waverly's ass which drove her crazy. Wynonna swore it was the most perfect thing in the entire world, and she wanted to do very, very bad things to it.

Licking and kissing it was just the tip of the iceberg, something she made crystal clear when after only a few minutes of frantic lapping Wynonna pulled her mouth away from Waverly's butt and pressed the index finger on her right hand against that beautiful butt hole. Fortunately that finger, and her others, were still covered in the lube she'd gotten when she had retrieved the dildo, which meant she didn't need to waste precious seconds sucking her fingers or something. No, she could just push her finger straight into her little sister's bottom, Wynonna barely able to make herself go slowly she was so consumed by her anal lust. Although she was glad she did, as it gave her the opportunity to savour the most incredible tightness she'd ever felt.

"Oh Waverly, oh God." Wynonna whimpered, "You're so tight. Sooooooo fuckin' tight!"

She might have said more. Honestly she didn't care. All Wynonna could was concentrate on the tightest ass she'd ever felt, which was really saying something considering all the anal cherries she had popped. See, Wynonna had a thing for college girls. If they had so much as a passing resemblance to her own sister she made it her mission to take their ass cherries, or at least give them the ass fucking of their lives. Which was normally pretty easy for her, after she was done teaching them about the joys of eating pussy. But all those sluts had been just substitutes for who she really wanted. Practice for the big game. And now Wynonna was at the big game she was taking home something much more precious than a championship ring. She would be taking home Waverly's anal ring, which after tonight would be hers.

"Oh Wynonna." Waverly moaned, awaking her sibling from her thoughts.

"Shhhhhh, just relax and give me that ass." Wynonna cooed softly, using her free hand toward Waverly's back.

"It's yours." Waverly sighed, "Always yours."

The moan Waverly then let out was undeniably of pure pleasure, which had Wynonna grinning wickedly. This was going better than she'd ever dared to hope. Her body had switch to autopilot while she had been lost in fond memories and she began to pump her finger in and out of Waverly's back hole, loosening that tight hole up enough so that the other girl could relax and really start to enjoy getting her butt fingered. From the sound of it Waverly continued to enjoy it as Wynonna cautiously added a second finger. That was all that Wynonna could take. She needed to really fuck this perfect virgin ass and make it truly hers.

"Time for me to take what's mine." Wynonna announced as she pulled her fingers out of Waverly and grabbed hold of her dildo. Waverly just whimpered in reply, which had Wynonna hesitating momentarily, but as she had previous permission she couldn't stop herself very long.

Waverly whimpered as she felt the tip of the strap-on pressing against her virgin ass hole, Wynonna teasing her for a few long seconds before pushing forward enough to make Waverly's forbidden hole start to stretch. This caused Waverly to gasp and then grit her teeth, trying to be brave and let Wynonna do whatever she wanted. However she couldn't help but cry out when her anal ring stretched wide enough for the dildo to slip through it and into her butt, officially meaning that Wynonna had just popped her ass cherry. Wynonna, her own sister, had just taken her anal virginity, and no matter how much it hurt Waverly couldn't help but like it because it was just so wonderfully naughty.

It also helped that Wynonna stroked her back and cooed, "Shhhhh, baby girl. It's okay. It's okay. Just relax. You can do this. Just give me that cute little ass of yours. Oh God yes, mmmmmmm yes, good girl."

For a few long minutes Wynonna continued whispering soft words of encouragement, making Waverly feel so safe and loved, and allowing her to relax. Then Wynonna pushed an inch or two into her butt, and then stopped and repeated the process over and over again, gradually stuffing every single inch of that big dildo up Waverly's tailpipe. Waverly grimaced, grunted and whimpered softly throughout the anal penetration, but when Wynonna's thighs came to rest against her butt cheeks, announcing the entire length of the strap-on cock was now buried in her bowels, Waverly felt a sense of pride. And relief of course, but mostly pride.

Again the things Wynonna was telling her helped a lot, especially as she completed the anal penetration, "That's it, almost there. You're doing so well baby girl. I'm so proud of you. Oh my God.... oh my God... oh my God... SHIT! Every inch! Every. Single. Fucking. Inch. Is right up your little shit pipe! Mmmmmm fuck baby girl, I've never been this proud of you. Now just hold on a little longer okay? I'm going to start fucking your sweet little ass, and it will feel so weird, but then it's going to feel so good you won't believe it. I swear baby girl, just relax and I'll take you to heaven."

Waverly already felt like she was in heaven. Sure, it was incredibly uncomfortable to have that dildo inside her rectum, and embarrassing as it felt like she needed to use the bathroom really badly, but she could hear the lust dripping from Wynonna's voice, and that was all that mattered to her. Waverly Earp's purpose in life was to please Wynonna Earp, and as long as she was doing that Waverly didn't care how she felt. And again, the fact that what they were doing was so naughty and forbidden was more than enough to make this way more enjoyable than she would have ever thought it would be, and it ever could be with someone other than her big sister.

Then after some more soft encouragement, and hands sliding over her body, Waverly felt Wynonna grab a firm hold of her waist and then her big sister slowly pulled her cock out of her. Her cock. Her big sister's cock. Sure, it wasn't technically flesh and blood, but in that moment it might as well have been, because in Waverly's mind it was part of Wynonna. Oh yes, it was part of her big sister, allowing her big sister to be inside her. That thought more than anything else made her moan as Wynonna pushed her cock back inside her, although there was an undeniable and surprising feeling of pleasure coming from her ass too.

Wynonna was dumbstruck by the moan Waverly let out. Because sure, it wasn't of pure pleasure. In fact there was a lot of pain mixed in. But she had never heard a woman moan from the first thrust up her ass before. Hell, she hadn't heard another woman let out any sound of pleasure at the beginning of anal sex, and the fact that Waverly seemed to enjoy this more than actual whores drove Wynonna crazy. Of course it could have been just a fluke, Wynonna eventually testing out that theory by giving Waverly's ass a few gentle thrusts, only to be once again left dumbstruck as her baby sister kept on moaning in mostly pleasure as her older sibling started to sodomise her.

She remained so dumbstruck by Waverly's reaction, and the simple joy of finally getting to fuck her little sister's perfect ass, that Wynonna could barely think, her body kicking into autopilot, muscle memory from ass fucking pretty much every slutty woman she ever picked up in a bar allowing her to continuing to stretch her kid sister's ass until Waverly's moans became of pure pleasure. That was when Wynonna came back to her senses, and smiled wickedly. Because it was never more clear to her that Waverly was designed for butt sex, and loving big sister that she was Wynonna was determined to prove that to her baby sister.

So she resisted the urge to do anything more than gently butt fuck Waverly for as long as she could to make sure her rectum was relaxed and as loose as possible for what came next. She also gritted her teeth and did her best not to say anything, because the desire to taunt and/or to possessively call Waverly hers slowly but surely became overwhelming, and Wynonna wanted to at least wait until Waverly was too delirious with pleasure to know any better. Still she could only wait so long before doing something. In this case it was pausing the sodomy to grab a firm hold of Waverly's hair and slowly but firmly lift her upper body up until her kid sister's back was pressed against her front, which allowed Wynonna to speak directly into Waverly's ear.

"This pretty little mouth is mine!" Wynonna growled into Waverly's ear as she slid a finger around the younger girl's lips to emphasise her point. She then slowly slid a finger down Waverly's body until she reached her little sister's pussy, at which point Wynonna whispered, "This hot little cunt is mine..."

At which point Wynonna lost her train of thought because Waverly was just so God damn wet. Her baby sister was soaking down there, Wynonna intending to only slide her finger up and down Waverly's pussy lips but she was soon swapping to cupping her kid sister's cunt and slowly but surely to rub it. Which made the most wonderful sounds come out of Waverly's mouth and her body tremble, Wynonna pushing her little sister as close to orgasm as she dared that way before pulling her hand away and grinning wickedly as Waverly whimpered in disappointment. Then she tugged on her hair again to make sure she had her attention for this next part.

"And this tight little ass is mine!" Wynonna firmly told Waverly, before gently smacking her ass, "Say it!"

"My ass is yours!" Waverly quickly whimpered.

"What else?" Wynonna pushed.

"My mouth! My mouth is yours. My cunt is yours. I'm yours." Waverly whimpered, trying desperately to think what her sister wanted to hear, "Oh God, my pussy, mouth and ass are yours Wynonna! I swear, they're all yours. All of me is yours. I am all yours."

Waverly was then unceremoniously shoved back down so she was on all fours again and then Wynonna started sodomising her again, this time a lot more roughly than before. Ironically though it wasn't enough for Waverly. No, the incredible discomfort she had felt during the anal penetration and the first few minutes of the butt sex was a distant memory now and all Waverly could remember was agonisingly unsatisfying pleasure. Her rectum was loose and aching for a hard pounding, and while this was an improvement of what came before she still wanted more. Unfortunately she had been too embarrassed to ask for it initially, and now she was feeling so overwhelmed Waverly wasn't sure she could say anything coherently.

Luckily for her she didn't have too, as shortly after pushing her back down again Wynonna rapidly increase the pace of the butt fucking until it felt like more of an ass pounding, Waverly feeling like she was being spanked from how roughly Wynonna's thighs was slamming into her backside. Also the sound of flesh smacking off flesh was almost as loud as the squeals coming out of her mouth as she finally got what she wanted. What she had never known she had wanted. No, needed. Yes, Waverly never knew that she needed her ass fucked, but she did. She needed daily ass fuckings, and she wanted them from only one person, her big sister Wynonna, who was proving herself to be a total butt buster.

That was confirmed when Waverly looked back at her big sister and saw how powerful she looked. How dominant. How determined to pound her butt. Oh yes, Wynonna was a natural top/ass fucker, and Waverly was honoured to be her bottom/ass slut. That fact, the look in her big sister's eyes and that big dildo jack-hammering in and out of her ass hole all caught up with Waverly and she went over the edge of the most powerful climax of her life. It was quickly followed by another, and another, and another as Wynonna rode her like the most skilled cowboy, or in this case cowgirl, who ever lived. Even when Waverly started slamming herself back and forth Wynonna didn't miss a stroke and make sure that their thrusts were in sync so the anal pounding became more of a rectum wrecking.

Even if this ended with a mortifying embarrassing trip to the doctors Waverly would beg Wynonna to fuck her ass this hard again. She would do anything, no matter how painful and/or humiliating to feel this kind of ecstasy again, and Waverly was convinced that the only way she could feel it was if Wynonna totally dominated her just like this again. And she would get it again, because life wasn't worth living if she couldn't get butt fucked by her big sister. Not now she had a taste of how amazing it could be. Which was the last thought which went through Waverly's head before her mind seemed to literally melt and she became nothing but an animal in heat that was desperately trying to impale itself on her mate's cock.

Wynonna was even more determined that this had to happen again. There would be no debating it. Or at least none that wouldn't be ended quickly, and at least none within herself. The time she could have saved Waverly from her wicked desires had come and gone, and now the best Waverly could hope for was that Wynonna would leave her alone long enough for her ass hole to somewhat recover. Or at least not be quite as gaping and sore as it was going to be when Wynonna had momentarily had her fill of it. Although at the moment that seemed impossible, as Wynonna didn't say how she could ever get enough of this perfect ass and was pretty much ready to make a deal with the devil himself of she could keep fucking Waverly forever.

That was before Wynonna came, and when the other end of the dildo bashing against her clit and the sheer joy of taking her baby sister's perfect little bubble butt became just too much for her Wynonna experienced the most amazing climax of her life. Okay, it wasn't quite as strong as when Waverly had been eating her out, but the mental high meant it was just as satisfying as that previous orgasm, and the ones that followed. After all this was her greatest and most forbidden fantasy come true, not only was she cumming but she was now making Waverly's cum squirt out of her cunt. How could anything possibly be better?

Ironically the answer that was if Waverly looked back at her, which she did a few times throughout the sodomy, each time allowing Wynonna to see in Waverly's eyes just how much she was enjoying this. It was all over her face too, but the eyes were the windows to the soul, and more than anything else they told Wynonna that Waverly had realised what the older of the two brunettes had known for years, that Waverly's ass was made for fucking. It also told Wynonna that her little sister had just realised the same thing she had, Waverly's ass was made for Wynonna to fuck. Waverly was born to be Wynonna's bitch, every hole on her body designed to pleasure the older sister with her sweet little ass hole destined to become Wynonna's favourite fuck hole. Hers to use whenever, wherever and however she wanted.

Suddenly desperate to drive that point home Wynonna became a wild animal relentlessly pounding into her mate, pounding Waverly's virgin ass more brutally than any other ass she had ever fucked until she had use every ounce of energy that she had and collapsed down in exhaustion onto her little sister's body. They then laid there in a sweaty heap, desperately panting for a few long seconds, before Wynonna rolled over onto their sides so she could spoon her baby sister. She knew she should pull her cock out of Waverly's ass, that leaving it in would do even more damage, but Wynonna didn't have the energy even for that. More importantly it was a sign of her laying claim to always hers. What was always rightfully hers. Besides, would only be for a few minutes. Or hours. However long it took her to get her strength back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Wynonna Earp. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Waverly's life had always been complicated. She wasn't like normal girls. Sure, she had played the part for a long time now so she could pass for that girl with a crazy sister, but it wasn't that simple. Because that sister wasn’t crazy. Their town really was full of Demons out to get them for what Wyatt Earp had done to them, and the Earp sisters were doing everything in their power to stop them. For Wynonna that meant hunting them down and shooting them in the head. For Waverly that meant research. Hours and hours of research every day of her life, most of which had been confiscated by Wynonna's seemingly ungrateful boss and left Waverly feeling like a fish out of water in the one place she didn't want to be.

See, all of that wasn't the most complicated part of her life. The most complicated part was she had been in love with her own sister her entire life, and now they were finally together Waverly found her mind drifting to a certain redhead, who was of course waiting outside Dolls' office when she was unceremoniously dismissed. She was even smiling that wonderful smile of hers and, yep, Waverly was blushing again. At least Wynonna was still getting a lecture from Dolls, although the fact that her sister/lover was just on the other side of the door just made Waverly feel even more guilty, even though she hadn't technically done anything. Yet. This time.

"Yeah Waverly, can we go somewhere and talk." Nicole asked softly.

"Sure." Waverly replied without hesitation.

Giving her one of those knee weakening smiles Nicole turned her back to her and Waverly followed, getting quite a few steps before she even questioned whether this was a good idea. On the one hand if she was going to talk to Nicole, or anyone else, the further she got away from Wynonna the better. On the other hand, after what happened last time they were kind of alone together... well, Waverly was already guilty enough over what happened so probably the last thing she should be is alone with this woman who intrigued her the way only one other had before. Yet she couldn't help herself, following Nicole into an empty room and only slightly flinching when she shut the door behind them.

There was a brief pause and then Nicole let out a tiny little laugh, "You must think I'm a total stalker by now, but-"

"No, no, no." Waverly shook her head, "Believe me, I've had plenty of guys who couldn't take a hint, and they weren't nearly is nice as you."

"I believe that." Nicole said softly, and a little bitterly.

"Not that ya can't take a hint, because it isn't like that." Waverly said quickly, "I know I've been sending you mixed messages and all. I don't mean too, just-"

"You've spent your whole life trying to please others, but haven't figured out what you want?" Nicole offered unknowingly.

"No." Waverly said quickly, "Well yeah to the trying to please other people part, and I still do, but... I've always known what I really wanted. It's just... scary, and I kind of thought it would never happen. Maybe part of me was hoping it wouldn't. But it did. I have everything I have ever wanted... and it's even more scary. It's fucking terrifying, for so many reasons... and... and I think this whole thing started between us because it was scary, but... not as scary. And more... acceptable? Maybe not by much in this town, but... yeah... I'm, I'm sorry. I'm rambling. I always do that. Nervous habit. Anyway, I know I kissed you and all, but I really just want to be friends. Okay?"

A long silence fell over them in which it became obvious that Nicole was trying to figure something out, frowning intently at Waverly and probably analysing the word vomit the brunette had just thrown up all over her. This was bad. This was really bad. Oh why couldn't this be any other detective in this building. Other than maybe Dolls every other Officer in here seemed lazy at best, and incompetent at worst, and while Dolls might have figured out what Waverly was saying he probably wouldn't care. But Nicole Haught definitely cared, perhaps too much, and Waverly was suddenly terrified it was going to lead to her being outed as a sister fucking deviant.

"Who exactly are you dating?" Nicole asked.

As if fate or God or whatever was trying to punish Waverly, Wynonna opened the door at that moment and stared at them, an unmistakable look of anger crossing her face before she turned to her little sister and asked, "Ready to go Waves?"

"Erm, sure." Waverly nodded, awkwardly walking over to Wynonna and then turned back to Nicole, "I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean to lead you on, I just... erm... sorry. I hope we can still be friends."

That should have been it. Nicole knew she should have just let the Earp sisters go and left her stupid theories to herself. But she just couldn't resist blurting out, albeit in a soft tone, "Are you dating each other?"

There was a deafening silence, then Waverly turned back around again and without really thinking it through softly murmured, "Please don't tell."

"WAVERLY!" Wynonna exclaimed, before grabbing her siblings hand and dragging her out of the room, and eventually the station.

Wynonna angrily ignored Waverly's protests, which earned her more than a few funny looks. Luckily most of the cops were too lazy, or figured it was just a family matter, and didn't bother them. More importantly there was no one around to hear them get outed. At least not in hearing distance. Although that may not matter if Officer Haught freaked out and told anyone about that little exchange. Or if Waverly had another attack of madness. Luckily she didn't say anything too bad, which for now was pretty much just 'I'm sorry' and Wynonna's name over and over again, which was annoying but Wynonna could handle it. At least until they got to her car. At which point she whirled around and yelled at her sister.

"WAVERLY!" Wynonna yelled, quickly calming herself with a deep breath before continuing, "We will discuss this at home."

"But-" Waverly began.

"I will not tell you again." Wynonna growled in warning.

Thankfully after that Waverly kept quiet, giving Wynonna a chance to calm down and think. Some part of her knew she shouldn't be too angry with Waverly. She was only human, and made a mistake. A big mistake, but how many of those had Wynonna made? Too many to count, chief of all killing their Daddy, and that was still by far the top of the list of the Earp sisters' sins. Wynonna allowing Waverly to seduce her was right below that, because she was the older of the two and shouldn't have been so selfish to allow Waverly to sully herself like that. But even knowing all that couldn't cool Wynonna's anger, so the two sisters sat in a very uncomfortable and tense silence throughout the car ride home until they were safely locked behind the door of their home.

That was when Wynonna finally let Waverly have it, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKIN'?"

There was a brief silence and then as calmly as she could Waverly replied, "I'm sorry-"

"STOP SAYIN' YA SORRY!" Wynonna yelled, taking a deep breath and sighed, "I'm sorry Wav, I just-"

"I know." Waverly said softly, "I fucked up. And I'm... you know. But I don't think it's as bad as ya think."

"Not as bad as I think?" Wynonna parroted in disbelief, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Nicole's smart." Waverly pointed out, "She's real good at her job, and she pays attention to me. She would have figured it out sooner or later. And I'm not sure there was anything either of us could have said to convince her she was wrong when I blurted out, what I did."

There was another brief silence and then Wynonna bitterly replied, "Nicole? I didn't realise you were on a first name basis."

"Well-" Waverly began bashfully.

"And 'she's sooooo smart, and good at her job, and pays so much attention to me'." Wynonna parroted mockingly, unable to stop herself, "What she is, is a stalker. Just as bad as all the rest, if not more."

"See, it doesn't exactly help that you get jealous every time someone so much as talks to me." Waverly snapped, quickly adding, "I mean, I like you being all protective, but there is a difference between sisterly protectiveness and 'get away from my girlfriend', and if you keep crossing the line people are gonna start gettin' suspicious."

"Oh I'm so sorry for trying to protect you." Wynonna mocked, "Oh wait, that's what I've been doing my whole life."

"Except when you left me for 3 years." Waverly replied bitterly without thinking, instantly regretting it as Wynonna stared at her in disbelief.

Then Wynonna turned and stomped away with a bitter, "Whatever."

"That's right, runaway when things get tough. That's what you always do." Waverly yelled out at her sister bitterly, and then because she just wanted her to turn around yelled, "If you're this determined to push me away maybe I should go back to kissing Nicole."

Wynonna was halfway up the stairs when she heard that, then quickly turned around, "What?"

"Me and Nicole. We kissed, while you were still blind drunk in the back of her car. I'm surprised you didn't see it." Waverly said, and then just to twist the knife added, "You missed quite the show. It was good. Really, really good."

"Well if it was so good, maybe you should go for it then." Wynonna said bitterly.

"Maybe I will." Waverly snapped, "At least then I'll have a girlfriend who isn't ashamed of me, and thinks what we have is something ugly."

"Good." Wynonna snapped back, half crying and half laughing as she added, "I'm so glad that Waverly Earp's dating options aren't so limited that she has to keep dating her sister. And I'm happy for you to, I really am. Provided 'Nicole' doesn't mind the public shame of dating a sister fucker."

"No, there'd be no shaming, cause she wouldn't tell anyone about us. She's not like that. She's-" Waverly began before getting interrupted.

"What? Smarter than you? Or just able to keep her big mouth shut?" Wynonna snapped, "For God sakes Waverly, you barely know the woman. How can you trust her?"

"I just do." Waverly said softly.

"And you're supposed to be the smart one." Wynonna laughed, "Well riddle me this smart girl, if your precious Nicole is so smart, why hasn't she figured out this town is full of Demons? Huh?"

"I don't know, maybe because not everybody's been attacked by the supernatural. Maybe because most folks agree it doesn't exist. Maybe because everyone looked at us like we were crazy every time we brought it up." Waverly pointed out.

"That's the thing Waverly, no ones supposed to look at you like that, cause you're not supposed to believe in this stuff. You're supposed to be the most normal one, and not caught up with me and my weird shit. And you sure as hell shouldn't be dating me." Wynonna snapped.

"I can't help it, I love you." Waverly snapped back on the verge of tears.

"Then why are you kissing other people? Huh? Snuggling up with them? Outing us?" Wynonna questioned.

There was a brief pause and then Waverly softly said, "I don't know."

"Well, maybe you better think about it. Cause it sure sounds like to me that you're tryin' to sabotage this relationship." Wynonna said bitterly, turning to walk back up the stairs.

"Funny, I was just thinkin' the same thing about you." Waverly said bitterly.

Wynonna stopped for a second, took a calming breath and then said without looking at her sister, "Don't leave the house. I'm not in the mood to rescue you right now."

With that Wynonna stomped the rest of the way up the stairs to her room, locked it behind her and then started crying like a little girl. She hated herself for it, but she just couldn't stop. All she could do was break into her collection of hard liquor, starting off with a big bottle of Jack Daniels and then working her way through the spirits until she was so hammered she couldn't have defended herself from an angry toddler, let alone a Revenant. The entire time she cried pathetically and thought about how much she hated pretty much everything. The things she had said, the things Waverly had said, the danger Waverly had put them both in, Waverly's precious 'Nicole' and most of all herself. But not Waverly. Never Waverly.

Wynonna could never hate Waverly, even if she tried. And oh, how she had tried. It would have been so much easier if she could, but she couldn't. Waverly was just too perfect. Wynonna had always loved her too God damn much, and she just couldn't stop. If Wynonna had any guts she'd press Peacemaker to her head, pull the trigger and leave Waverly in peace to be happy with her beloved Nicole. But instead Wynonna spent another entire day of her life drinking and then lay awake all night because apparently she'd becomes so pathetic she couldn't even sleep unless her little sister was snuggled in her arms. In the end she only managed to get a few hours because she deliriously cuddled the pillow and pretended it was her kid sister.

Waverly could never hate Wynonna, even if she tried. And oh, how she had tried. It would have been so much easier if she could, but she couldn't. Wynonna was so very flawed, and yet Waverly had always loved her far too much, and she just couldn't stop. Maybe she should have taken this as a sign that this admittedly unhealthy addition to their sisterly relationship should just end and she should just date Nicole, Waverly having no doubt that Nicole would have her even if she was a no good sister fucker. But instead she spent the entire day thinking how she could make things right between herself and her sister/lover. She spent all night too, because she just couldn't sleep any more without her big sister's strong arms around her.

She got even longer as Wynonna got up far earlier than she'd ever got up before and then left a note downstairs for Waverly to find about going to the station early and again not to leave the house. Waverly was tempted to leave just out of spite, or drink some of the alcohol that Wynonna had hidden away in places she thought Waverly didn't know about, but instead she practised over and over again what she would say and do when her big sister returned. After a lot of second-guessing that involved stripping herself naked and then positioning herself on her knees in Wynonna's bed room facing the door, the look on her older sibling's face almost worth their first fight.

While Wynonna was still stunned Waverly piped up, "I'm sorry. For all of it. I really am. And, and I don't want to fight."

"Clearly." Wynonna said dryly, unable to stop herself from looking her sister up and down before trying to add, "But-"

"We got issues." Waverly interrupted, "All couples do. That's natural. So's fightin'. But let's concentrate on the real issue here. I fucked up and basically told Nicole about us. We're gonna have to deal with that one, unless you've already done it. Have you?"

"No." Wynonna admitted bitterly, "I've been avoiding her all day."

"That's what I figured." Waverly said softly, "But there's been no angry mobs at my end, and I'm guessing none on yours, so we can go talk to her tomorrow and make her promise not to tell anyone. Tonight, let's just concentrate on punishing me."

"Punishing you?" Wynonna parroted, and then folded her arms after Waverly just nodded in response, "And how exactly do you suggest we do that?"

"With a spanking." Waverly said simply, and then when her sister's eyes went wide simply added, "What? All that staring at my ass, and you're sayin' ya never thought about it? Come on Wynonna."

"I never said I didn't." Wynonna admitted with more than a little undercurrent of lust, "I just don't see how this can solve our issues, is all."

"It won't, but it will put a Band-Aid on it. Maybe let me sleep in your arms tonight." Waverly said, pausing as the two sisters stared at each other before continuing, "And at least this way you can take your frustrations out on me, and I can show you just how sorry I am for fucking up so bad."

There was a long pause, and then Wynonna began, "Waverly-"

"Don't give me the speech again!" Waverly interrupted angrily, "Don't tell me how I can do better and this thing between us is wrong, it's getting repetitive and exhausting. I want you. You want me. So stop making excuses and just fuckin' enjoy it."

There was another pause and then Wynonna laughed bitterly and stomped over to her bed while telling Waverly, "You know what? Fine! Get your pretty little ass over here Wav. And remember, you asked for this."

As soon as Wynonna parked her butt down on the bed Waverly crawled over to her and positioned herself over her knee. Wynonna was barely done yapping by then, and it looked like she was going to say something else, but she instantly forgot whatever it was when she was presented with her favourite part of Waverly's body. Something she had made extra clear ever since popping Waverly's anal cherry, although Waverly new way before then as Wynonna did a terrible job at hiding her fascination with her sister's butt, which was why Waverly had taken to showing it off so much in tightfitting jeans, pants, skirts, etc. It was also why if anything ever happened between them Waverly suspected that at some point she would get spanked, so it might as well be for a good cause.

Somewhat surprisingly, given that Waverly was pretty sure this was something Wynonna had always wanted and she was now very angry with her, Wynonna didn't start the spanking right away. Although it wasn't that much of a surprise, as Wynonna simply took a few moments to stare at Waverly's ass and then reached down with one hand and start to caress and squeeze it gently. That wasn't surprising at all given Waverly was very used to this treatment. However for once she didn't really enjoy it, because instead of just happening during making out it was right before she was going to get a butt whooping, and the waiting was just making her more nervous.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to her younger sister, Wynonna raised her hand while softly repeating herself, "Remember Waves, you asked for this."

Wynonna then brought her hand down as hard as she could on Waverly's cute little ass, resulting in a smacking sound which was almost as loud as the cry her kid sister let out. She then waited a few long seconds to see if Waverly would tell her to stop, then when she didn't Wynonna repeated the process, except this time she only used a fraction of her strength yet immediately followed up with a blow just like it. Then another, and another, and another until Wynonna had established a steady rhythm, making sure to maintain the kind of strength behind her strokes which wouldn't be out of place on one of those softcore movies they showed for free late at night on certain channels.

When this didn't result in any objection from Waverly the strength behind the blows were gradually increased, although Wynonna made sure to reintroduce a pause in between each strike when she got close to using her full strength and Waverly started crying out with every blow. After that Wynonna tried to listen out for any potential protests, she really did, but Waverly's ass was just so spank-able. It jiggled ever so slightly with every blow, each strike may such a wonderful sound and the continuous spanking caused that full flesh to slowly turn pink and then red, particularly that last thing far more erotic to Wynonna than it should be.

This was another of Wynonna's secret fantasies, and easily the highest on her to do list that she hadn't yet done with Waverly. She had even considered suggesting it a few times, but decided against it as Waverly had already openly suggested so much herself, and maybe if Wynonna waited Waverly would suggest it herself. And even if she didn't maybe Wynonna should be content with everything her baby sister was already doing for her. But here they were, and Wynonna was struggling to control herself, as she was just enjoying herself so much, even though her heart was breaking at the sound of Waverly's cries, part of her silently begging Waverly to tell her to stop.

Then Wynonna realised something, Waverly was wet. Her little pussy was now so wet it had soaked through Wynonna's jeans, and the only reason that Wynonna hadn't realised sooner was because she was just so engrossed in the spanking. Armed with this information Wynonna smiled wickedly for a moment, and then allowed her frustration over this whole thing to wash over her. All her frustration, anger, and inner pain filled her to start giving Waverly everything she'd got, until she was brutally beating Waverly's rapidly bruising butt. Which was very therapeutic, and while Wynonna felt a little guilty for it Waverly continued not offering up any real protest.

Waverly seriously considered it as the pain became almost unbearable, but it was just as therapeutic for her as she guessed it was for Wynonna. After all, while Wynonna had played her part in their fight Waverly couldn't help feel that she should shoulder most of the blame. See, she had got everything she ever wanted. The one person she desired over anything. Even literally prayed to be with, no matter how 'wrong' it was. And could she just be grateful? No, in mere weeks of getting what she wanted she kissed someone else, and lied about it. Then she used it to hurt Wynonna during their fight. And reminded Wynonna that she had abandoned her, Waverly hitting her sister right where it hurt.

So yeah, she deserved this. And more importantly if it meant she got to keep Wynonna and their unconventional relationship Waverly would happily bend over to take a butt beating like this every day. She would do anything for Wynonna. She just loved her so damn much, and she had selfishly risked what they had, and right now Waverly didn't even really know why. Well, she did, but in that moment it didn't seem worth it. It didn't feel like anything could be worth it to risk the greatest happiness she had ever known, this agony easily worth the pure bliss of being in Wynonna's strong arms or the ecstasy of being fucked by her big sister.

Also while Waverly had expected she might kind of enjoy a spanking as long as it was not too hard she hadn't been prepared for just how wet Wynonna punishing her would make her. Part of her was deeply ashamed for it, Waverly particularly blushing when at the beginning the cry she let out clearly came with an undertone of pleasure which she just couldn't prevent. Even now Wynonna was brutally beating her ass Waverly still enjoyed the fact that this made her feel so submissive, a feeling she'd had throughout the spanking, which seemingly confirmed she was not only a natural bottom but a sub too. She, she was a pain slut. Fuck, Waverly Earp, who everybody in Purgatory thought was sweet and innocent, was the type of perverted slut who got off on pain, that revelation making Waverly whimper pathetically.

Despite all that Waverly was relieved when Wynonna finally stopped, giving the younger of the two sisters some much-needed time to recover and process what just happened. It was only then Waverly realised she was crying. She wasn't sure when it started exactly, but because her eyes were flooded and tears were running right down her cheeks it couldn't have been that recent, and yet Wynonna had obviously been so mad that she had ignored them or simply not heard them. The latter was most likely given how loudly the sound of each strike and Waverly's squeals had been, and the way Wynonna pulled her up into her arms and started frantically apologising.

"I'm sorry Waves, I'm so sorry." Wynonna more or less repeated a few times as poor little Waverly whimpered and cried into her arms while Wynonna did her best to hold her little sister while caressing her butt. Just to soothe Waverly, or at least that was what Wynonna told herself, before she softly asked, "Was that too much?"

To Wynonna's surprise Waverly replied, "No."

Wynonna frowned, "Are you sure?"

"I deserved it." Waverly said firmly, pulling back slightly so she could look at her big sister, before blushing, "I, I enjoyed it. Couldn't you tell?"

"Well, yeah..." Wynonna grinned, reaching down with one hand and rubbing Waverly's still extremely wet cunt, causing her kid sister to gasp. Then Wynonna added guiltily, "But at the end there-"

"I deserved it." Waverly said even more firmly than before, and then softening her tone as she added, "And I'm sorry for before."

"Me too." Wynonna said softly, pulling her hand away from her little sister's snatch for this important conversation, "God Waverly, I'm so sorry. For everything."

"It's okay." Waverly said softly, before smiling, "It's actually kind of nice."

Wynonna raised an eyebrow, "How do you figure?"

"That was our first fight as a couple." Waverly smiled, "An important milestone in any relationship."

Wynonna scoffed, "That was not our first fight. We've fought plenty of times, before and after we started banging each other."

"I mean first real fight." Waverly pointed out, before adding coyly, "It's just a pity that we made up before we could have hate sex. I hear it's really hot."

"Oh it is." Wynonna grinned, standing up while still holding Waverly tight, "But we don't have too be mad to have hate sex."

It was Waverly's turned to raise an eyebrow, "Don't we?"

"Na, we can fake it." Wynonna shrugged, "Or I can just be rough with ya."  
.  
"Well, ya do know how much I like it rough." Waverly said in a husky voice, lowering her gaze to her sister's lips and then leaning in.

"In that case." Wynonna grinned, dropping Waverly on the bed and playfully ordering her, "You can kiss my ass. Literally."

Wynonna turned around while giving that command, then undid her belt and pulled her jeans and panties down to just below her ass. The purpose of this seemed quite obvious, but Waverly seemed to delight in making Wynonna feel like a fool as she stood there with her ass hanging out. Wynonna had always been self-conscious of her ass, partly because one of Waverly's old friends Stephanie Jones had once told her she should think about getting a butt-lift, but mostly because Waverly Earp was her sister, and Waverly had the best backside in the history of existence as far as Wynonna was concerned, so she had always felt inferior in that department. Well, especially that department. Waverly was better than her in every way really. Wynonna would never know how a total screw-up like her got to be the heir over the perfection which was Waverly Earp.

Before Wynonna could get too caught up in her self-deprecating thoughts she felt something soft press against her butt. It had been so long, or at least felt like it, that Wynonna wasn't actually sure what it was at first and she frowned in confusion. She then almost lashed out before realisation hit and a smirk crossed her face. She then just enjoyed the feeling for a few more kisses, and then because she just couldn't resist she looked over her shoulder. Wynonna Earp looked over her shoulder to see the perfection which was her sister Waverly Earp literally kissing her ass, which was just so wonderful the older brunette just couldn't resist providing some verbal commentary.

"Mmmmmm, that's it Wav, pucker up and kiss my ass. Literally become my ass kisser! Oh fuck yeah, oooooooh shit, kiss it." Wynonna taunted while gently reaching back and beginning to stroke Waverly's hair, "Really prove your sorry for our fight by covering my butt in kisses you little bitch. That's it, mmmmmm, that feels good. But do you know what would feel even better? A rim job. Ohhhhhhh yeah Waves, I want you to spread my cheeks and lick my ass hole. Oh yes, come on sis, lick my shit hole! Yeahhhhhhhh, I want my baby sister to lick my fucking butt hole! Oh fuck Waverly! That feels soooooooooo goooooooodddddddd mmmmmmmm!"

Quickly obeying Waverly pulled her big sister's butt cheeks wide apart so she could start eagerly lapping at her back hole, causing Wynonna to let out a loud moan of pleasure. Wynonna then continued moaning in pleasure as she momentarily forgot all about taunting Waverly in favour of just enjoying this rare act for her. One the two sisters had never done together, no less. At least not with this configuration. Wynonna now rimmed Waverly on a daily basis, because Wynonna was a big believer in using natural lubricant and was more than happy to dish out a rim job to prepare an ass for a fucking, especially Waverly's poor little butt which Wynonna had been relentlessly reaming ever since she popped her kid sister's anal cherry.

Because of how frequently she dish them out Wynonna had never seen receiving a rim job as a dominant thing. She had met plenty of women who did though, and even though she would never truly see it in the same way as she just loved eating ass too much to give it up, Wynonna had to admit there was a certain thrill to having another girl kneeling behind her and tonguing her forbidden hole. Especially because it was Waverly doing it. Everything was really thrilling when it was with Waverly, but seeing that face she had always thought was sweet and innocent buried in between her cheeks and licking her ass hole, oh that was just so good. And it wasn't that long before Wynonna felt the need to point that out.

"Ohhhhhhh fuck, oh Waverly, you look so good with your face buried in my butt!" Wynonna moaned, "Mmmmmm yeahhhhh, you look so pretty with your face pressed in between my cheeks and licking my little back hole like your life depended on it. Yes, that's it baby girl. Lick me. Lick my ass. Oooooooh Wav, who knew you would be such a great butt licker? Mmmmmmm fuck, that feel so good. Eat my ass just like that Waves, OH FUCK! Mmmmmmm yessssssss, tongue that little shit hole you filthy little bitch! Tongue it! Oh my God yes, stick it in me! Fucking stick your tongue up my ass baby girl, mmmmmm, stick your tongue up your big sister's butt you dirty slut, oh fuck."

Waverly mostly ignored her sister. Not because she didn't like what she was saying, because although it might make her blush a little it also turned her on. No, she ignored Wynonna because Waverly wanted to concentrate on fulfilling her purpose in life and sexually please her big sister Wynonna Earp. Which was normally easy because Waverly had gotten plenty of practice lately eating pussy, and getting her fuck holes filled with dildos and the occasional fist, but she had never given a rim job before. She'd received plenty given that it was Wynonna's favourite way to prepare Waverly for her frequent ass fuckings, but this was truly a first for them, and Waverly didn't want to screw it up.

So it helped a lot that everything out of Wynonna's mouth was very positive, but it was also a little annoying that she didn't give her more detailed instructions, meaning that Waverly was left to remember what had been done to her, which wasn't easy when she was under pressure. Also it didn't help that she was getting a up close personal look at Wynonna's ass, which despite her big sister's insistence to the contrary was top shelf in Waverly's opinion. It certainly tasted good to Waverly, although she had been regularly kissing Wynonna after her big sister rimmed her, amongst other kinky things, so someone more 'normal' might not agree, but Waverly had never put too much stock in normal, and was trying to not care about what other people thought of her. Other than Wynonna of course.

Which was why she initially tried to pull away to ask Wynonna whether she wanted Waverly to stick of her tongue up her ass, but before she could get a word out her loving big sister tightened her grip on her hair and shoved her face back in between her cheeks. She didn't even pause to acknowledge it. No, Wynonna just kept talking dirty for a few long seconds she smothered poor Waverly in her ass, then allowed her a second to catch her breath before pushing her back again, this time with her face a centimetre away from her target so she could go back to licking her sister's butt. So Waverly decided just to go for it, partly as a punishment.

Of course, kinky slut that she was, Wynonna loved it even more and urge Waverly to continue. So Waverly did. Or at least she tried. Wynonna hadn't been getting butt banged on a daily basis, and given her enthusiasm for dishing out an ass fucking it was likely that Wynonna still had her anal virginity, so Waverly couldn't get her tongue that far into her big sister's butt. She got further than she thought she would, but definitely not as far as Wynonna had got up her ass. So she went back to licking and swirling her tongue around Wynonna's ass hole, and occasionally kissing her butt, for a little break and then tried again. This didn't improve matters much, but the variety made it more fun for her. And Wynonna, from the sounds of it.

"Oooooooh, that's it, tongue fuck my ass! Mmmmmm, fuck it, lick it, kiss it." Wynonna encouraged with delight as she gently grinded herself back against Waverly's tongue, "Oh Waverly, that's it. That's how you please your big sister. Ohhhhhhhh yeahhhhhh, you've always been good at that Waverly. Yessssss, you were born to make me happy, mmmmmmm, in a second I'm going to make you very, very happy. Ooooooohhhhhhhhh yesssssssss Wav, in a second I'm going to make you very, very happy by giving you a nice hard butt pounding, but for now you just concentrate on showing just how sorry you are with a nice long rimming you ass kissing little bitch. Mmmmmmm fuck."

Wynonna was close. Hell, she was so close to an orgasm she could practically taste it, and a big part of her wanted Waverly to taste it. Oh yes, Wynonna wanted to turn around and make Waverly switch holes, the older of the two sisters forcing the younger ones pretty little face into her cunt so she could make her cum. Waverly was so good at making her cum, especially with that hot little mouth and talented little tongue of hers. And it seemed insane for Wynonna to deny herself pleasure just because of a stupid fights they had now got past. And yet stupid was practically Wynonna's middle name, because she couldn't shake the idea of denying Waverly drinking her cum, which she knew her kid sister love to do.

For a few long minutes Wynonna considered getting herself off. It wouldn't take much with Waverly still worshipping her ass. She probably wouldn't even need to stick a finger into her cunt, just a few careful rubs to her clit enough to send Wynonna over the edge. And God, she really wanted to at this point. However Wynonna just couldn't do it. She knew how much Waverly loved her cum, and to not only deny her it but force her to be so close to where it would be 'going to waste' would be just too much. So instead when she couldn't take anymore Wynonna turned around, grabbed Waverly's face and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss, moaning softly as for once she was tasting her ass on Waverly's lips instead of the other way around.

Then after a few minutes of passionate kissing Wynonna broke the kiss, looked Waverly in the eye and told her, "That was great, but now I'm in the mood to fuck some hot Waverly Earp ass. So get that pretty little pooper up in the air and ready for me to fuck it."

Ever the eager little ass slut Waverly smiled wickedly, jumped onto the bed and crawled into the centre of it before pressing her face down to the bed sheets. She even wiggled her cute little bubble butt, practically making Wynonna drool. God, it was so wrong, but she loved that ass. Especially when it was being presented to her as a sacrifice for the Earp sisters mutual pleasure. Hell, she loved it so much Wynonna couldn't help staring at it for a few long seconds. Even when she retrieved her favourite toy Wynonna made sure to move backwards slowly, only looking away briefly to make sure she wasn't about to trip over something and make a fool of herself. Other than that she retrieved her strap-on, secured it around her waist and then lubed it up all while staring at the perfection which was her baby sister's butt.

Despite the fact that Wynonna tried her best to hurry this process felt an eternity. It always did. Just like when she finally got back to Waverly it felt like she could breathe again. It was worse whenever they were truly apart, much worse, but Wynonna didn't want to concentrate on that right now. No, she wanted to focus on doing her favourite thing in the world, violate her kid sister's ass. Only this time it would be different from all the others, Wynonna trying to push Waverly like never before, partly in the name of punishment, but mostly in the name of further exploring just how twisted they were. Unfortunately that meant no licking Waverly's ass hole, because Wynonna didn't want to have to wait too long to bury her dick up her baby sister's ass. Well, maybe just a quick taste.

Waverly gasped loudly and then moaned as Wynonna pulled her ass cheeks apart and began frantically licking her ass hole. Wynonna must be in the mood for some serious ass pounding, because she normally took her time and savoured Waverly's ass, sometimes eating it out for what felt like hours, Waverly often begging her big sister to hurry up and fuck her before her relentless teasing kill them both, one way or a another. If Waverly had gone an entire 24 hours without being butt fucked she might have welcomed something like this, but now she was worried that Wynonna was so mad at her that she wouldn't prepare her properly.

She should have known better than to think something like that, Wynonna proving her concerns unfounded by not only spending a few long minutes enthusiastically tonguing her back hole but then further loosening it up by sliding first one and then two fingers into her ass. Then a third. And then a fourth, which was unprecedented, once Wynonna gleefully telling Waverly that she wouldn't want her little sister's ass to be too loose when she fucked it. Maybe this was some kind of punishment for what happened before? If that was the case it was a lousy punishment, because it felt good. Uncomfortable, but good. More accurately, Wynonna had thoroughly lubed up her fingres so they slid in easily, and while it felt weird and uncomfortable to have her back hole so widely stretched it also appealed to her slutty side.

Then after a few minutes of fucking Waverly with four fingers Wynonna softly said, "I'm going to need you to relax, okay baby girl?"

Waverly frowned, "Why?"

Instead of answering verbally Wynonna decided to show not tell, which in this case meant gently but firmly pushing forwards until Waverly could feel her ass hole being stretched even wider. Specifically by her big sister's knuckles, including the fifth which meant Wynonna had sneaked her thumb in just before pushing forwards, something Waverly became even more aware of when the slow but steady pressure to her back door caused the older brunette's entire hand to slide inside her backside. Oh fuck, Wynonna's hand was inside her butt! Her big sister's hand was buried up to the wrist inside her bottom, both Earp sisters taking almost a full minute before reacting to that incredibly perverted revelation.

"Fuck Wav!" Wynonna murmured breathlessly, "Fuck."

"You..." Waverly croaked, although she was unsure what she was going to say until she actually said it, "You could have warned me."

"I thought it would be easier this way." Wynonna said, still staring intensely at where Waverly's ass hole was wrapped around her wrist. Then after a few long seconds she asked, "How does it feel?"

It took Waverly a few minutes to answer, mostly because she was still trying to figure out who this was supposed to be easier on. And if she was mad at Wynonna or not. Ultimately she decided no, and there was no easy way to do this, so she could give Wynonna honest answer. Which actually didn't take her long. At least not when it came to deciding what to do. It took her a bit longer to gain the strength to reply, because while her ass had been stretched deeper than was natural, and certainly deeper than this, this was the first time she was being stretched quite this wide, and in this way, so it was a bit overwhelming. A lot overwhelming actually.

"Good." Waverly finally replied weakly, "Kinda like when you fist my pussy, but different."

"Well duh." Wynonna grinned, then after a brief pause added, "But I figured a total ass whore like you, who was born to take big things up her butt, would like it."

"You were right." Waverly grinned sheepishly, and blushed a little, "Well, aren't ya goin' to, you know... keep goin'?"

"Just waitin' for the green light baby girl." Wynonna said with a wicked smile.

"You have it." Waverly said softly, before exclaiming, "OH FUCK!"

Wynonna grinned again as she started slowly sliding her hand around inside Waverly's ass, first turning it clockwise and then anticlockwise to help loosen her kid sister's rectum for what was to come. After that got positive moans out of her little sister Wynonna pushed her fist a little deeper into Waverly's guts, causing her younger sibling to cry out loudly and squirm. As though sounds were mostly of discomfort Wynonna pulled back and stayed perfectly still for a few seconds before beginning to turn her hand again, and a little awkwardly clenching and then clenching her fist inside of her baby sister's wonderfully tight little bottom.

It was kind of surprising to Wynonna just how tight that Waverly still was considering how relentlessly she had butt fucked her poor baby girl ever since she popped her little sister's anal cherry. Sometimes she wondered if it was a superpower, or if Waverly's perfect little ass had literally been created with her perverted desires in mind. No matter the reason Wynonna was very glad for it now, the older sibling practically drooling as she once again found a new way to violate the younger sibling she was supposed to be protecting from deviance like her. Because God forgive her, Wynonna couldn't get enough of her kid sister's ass, and the feeling of Waverly's butt quivering around her hand made Wynonna feel like she was going to cum on the spot.

As Waverly's ass slowly relaxed and remembered that it's purpose was to be fucked by Wynonna slowly but surely Waverly's moans of pleasure became louder and more frequent, prompting Wynonna thrusting deeper again. When that was a success Wynonna tried pulling her face back, just a little at first, but to stretch Waverly's ass hole. Like she fisted her cunt this drove Waverly crazy, so Wynonna did it again and again and again until she was brutally pounding her baby sister's butt, pulling out to the knuckles and then shoving it deep with every thrust while Waverly screamed in pleasure and writhed underneath her.

For a while Waverly simply whimpered things like, 'yes', 'more' and 'oh God', and her sister's name of course, but it was not long before she was on the edge of orgasm and screaming at the top of her lungs, "OH MY GOD YES, YES, YES, YES, YESSSSSSSS OOOOOOOOH GOOOOODDDDDDDD! FIST ME! FIST FUCK MY SLUTTY LITTTLE SHITTER! OH MY GOD WYNONNA, I'M GONNA CUM! MAKE ME CUM! PLEASE MAKE ME CUM WYNONNA, PLEASE OHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKK YESSSSSSSSS, FUCK ME, DESTROY MY FUCKING BUTT, AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKK YEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!"

Poor little Waverly clearly tried to say more, but everything else out of her mouth was incoherent screams and swear words as Wynonna did what she did best, make her own sister cum for her. This time it was on her fist, Waverly's ass clenching down on it even harder than her pussy, so much so Wynonna thought for a few seconds that it would break her hand. She almost wouldn't mind if it wasn't her drinking hand, and more importantly her shooting hand, because it would make her poor little sister blush in embarrassment every time she saw her hand in a cast. Instead Wynonna had to settle for just squeezing a few incredibly powerful climaxes out of her kid sister, Wynonna pulling out before Waverly could be in danger of passing out as there was no way she wasn't going to strap-on fuck that perfect little butt.

Then Wynonna ordered, "Roll over baby girl. I want to look at your pretty little face while I stuff your little ass full of cock."

Waverly gasped and then whimpered when Wynonna pulled her fist out of her ass. In a way it was nice. It gave her ass some relief from the abuse, and the ecstasy, it had taken. However it was also horrible, because it left her butt feeling empty and unloved. Something she should have known wouldn't be for long, Waverly eagerly flipping over onto her back and lifting her legs up and apart as soon as Wynonna told her too before giving her big sister a bashful smile. Wynonna briefly returned it, before looking down to grab hold of her cock and press it against Waverly's still slightly open ass hole before looking up into her eyes again.

There was then a few long seconds were the Earp sisters just stared into each other's eyes, both anticipating what was to come and silently telling each other how much they loved each other. Or at least that was what Waverly was doing. She was about as sure she could be that Wynonna was thinking the same thing, but even now Waverly sadly couldn't be positive that her sister wasn't hating herself for a variety of reasons. Luckily neither sister got a chance to dwell on that too much as it wasn't that long before Wynonna slowly but firmly pushed forwards, forcing the head of her cock into Waverly's back hole and then deep into her back passage.

The entry was much easier than usual so the cry Waverly let out was of pure pleasure, and likewise Wynonna didn't say anything irritatingly obvious like relax. She barely even cooed in encouragement when Waverly let out a cry of slight pain as the dildo inevitably went deeper than Wynonna's fist had gone, although Wynonna had been sodomising Waverly so frequently that it wasn't that painful, and it certainly wasn't long before the younger of the two sisters was completely impaled on the oldest's dick. Although then Wynonna paused for almost a full minute, which certainly wasn't necessary for Waverly's well-being but she enjoyed the chance to savour the moment, which she guessed was what Wynonna was doing.

Wynonna then smiled softly and said, "I love you Waverly."

Waverly returned the smile and the gesture, "I love you too Wynonna."

That was when Wynonna finally pulled her hips backwards, causing a few inches of her big dick to slide out of Waverly's ass hole before she pushed them back in and then repeated the process, officially beginning to once again fuck Waverly in the ass. To Waverly's surprise Wynonna not only started out slowly but then continued to gently fuck her ass. Not that she was complaining. In fact she was not complaining quite loudly. It was just that after shoving a whole fist up her ass Waverly had expected an anal pounding pretty much right from the get go. Especially as this was supposed to be a punishment. Instead this felt like a reward, or maybe an apology, as Wynonna was doing Waverly's favourite thing ever, namely staring into her eyes while she made love to her ass.

Wanting to reward her sister in turn Waverly moaned, "Oh God, mmmmmm, take me Wynonna. Take my tight little ass. Take it and make love to it. Remind me that it's yours. Oooooooh fuck."

Wynonna actually blushed a little at hearing this. It was ridiculous. She knew it was. But she loved the idea of making love to Waverly's cute little ass. Which was why she now did it every single day. Oh yes, Wynonna gently laid Waverly down on one of their beds, or just about any other surface, and spent literally hours gently sodomising her kid sister until Waverly was literally crying for a harder butt fucking. Of course being the loving big sister that she was Wynonna would always give Waverly what she wanted. Eventually. But not before showing this perfect little ass just how much she adored it, intensely pleasuring both Earp sisters in the process.

Sometimes Wynonna would make love to Waverly's ass in other positions. They both particularly like doggy style, as it played into their respective roles as top and bottom and the idea that Waverly was Wynonna's bitch, although Wynonna also loved it because there was no better way to appreciate her baby sister's perfect little butt. Which was also true of hard ass poundings in that position too, but it gave them more chance to enjoy it. But missionary was their favourite position as it allowed them both to stare lovingly into each other's eyes like they did throughout the anal penetration and the beginning of the ass fucking.

Of course they weren't staring into each other's eyes the entire time. No, Wynonna just couldn't resist admiring Waverly's other charms, like those perky tits which bounced every so often with every thrust, her sister's wet little pussy and below that the tight little ass hole that was taking her cock so well. Then there was that beautiful face which was right now awash with pleasure, and would look even more incredible than it now did when Waverly inevitably came for her. And those pretty little lips constantly parting to let out gasps, whimpers and moans of pure pleasure as Waverly's ass was once again reminded it was made for fucking. Made to be fucked by Wynonna. Just like that mouth was made for eating Wynonna's pussy. And her ass. And something else which made the love making even better.

"Wrap your legs around me baby girl." Wynonna ordered softly.

Ever the obedient little bottom Waverly quickly wrapped her legs around her top, happily embracing Wynonna as she leaned down so their breasts were pressed against each other and their faces were inches apart. Waverly then closed her eyes, obviously anticipating the kiss. This caused Wynonna to smile softly, although she quickly wiped it off by the time Waverly opened her eyes again to stare nervously up at her. Then after giving Waverly a couple of seconds to worry about it Wynonna kissed her little sister deep and hard while starting to sodomise her sibling ever so slightly harder than before, causing Waverly to whimper and gasp with delight into her mouth.

Waverly continued whimpering and gasping, and of course moaning and groaning, in pure pleasure as she massaged Wynonna's tongue with her own and her butt hole with the full length of her big sister's cock with every thrust. She had been making those sounds for quite a while now, but even with Wynonna's lips firmly sealed to her own Waverly got louder and louder as any initial discomfort from having her ass stretched became a distant memory and all she felt was the pure ecstasy that she always got when being sodomised by her sister. Well, that and the inevitable frustration when Wynonna didn't make her cum right away.

Honestly Waverly didn't really mind, because it just meant her inevitable orgasms would be that much stronger and more importantly she could enjoy the pure heaven that was being butt fucked by her big sister. Especially now when it couldn't be more clear that Wynonna was making love to her ass, the thought of it making her heart flutter. Okay, maybe she was a bit annoyed that after a little initial harder thrusting Wynonna slowed down, but it was worth it for what felt like a few more hours of her older sister gently taking her ass while either gently kissing her or staring lovingly into her eyes. Of course there was a limit to how much Waverly could take of all this teasing, and inevitably she begged for more.

So when Wynonna broke the latest kiss Waverly looked up at her with her best puppy dog expression and then asked in her best little girl's voice, "Please Wynonna, harder. Fuck me harder. Butt fuck your baby girl nice and hard and make her cum for you. Please? I need it so bad. I need my big sister to fuck my queer little ass and make me cum."

Wynonna smiled, leaned in and whispered, "You want it baby girl?"

"Yes." Waverly whimpered, "More than anything."

"Then you do it." Wynonna said before suddenly flipping them over, "Ride me baby girl. Ride me with your cute little butt hole, mmmmmmm, and try to look me in the eye when you cum for the first time."

The change in positions was so fast Waverly almost didn't have time to unlock her legs from around Wynonna's waist. Luckily this wasn't the first time Wynonna had done this. Far from it, Wynonna loved it when her baby girl bounced on her big dick, especially during butt sex, so at the very least Waverly's body was ready for it, her legs quickly moving into the correct position and then waiting for permission to start bouncing her up and down like the well-trained bitch she had become. And sure enough when she had that permission Waverly started bouncing herself up and down, causing the dildo to slide in and out of her ass hole, slowly at first but quickly gaining speed as Wynonna grabbed hold of her hips to keep her steady. And to remind the younger sibling who was still in charge, that little touch making Waverly tremble with desire.

Because she knew Wynonna loved it, and she secretly did too, Waverly began talking dirty, saying whatever she could think of to make sure they both got off, "Oh my God I'm gonna cum, fuckkkkkkkk, it feels so good. I love it. I love your big dick in my ass. Oh Wynonna, ohhhhhhhh fuck, I love your dick. I love my big sister's dick in my tiny little ass hole, mmmmmmm, pounding me hard and deep in the butt, oooooooh, reminding me who that hole belongs too. Ohhhhhhhh Gooooooddddddd Wynonna, it's yours! My ass is yours! Ah shit, it's your personal property, mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, just like every other part of me. I'm your bitch! Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh yesssssssss, you made your own sister your bitch! And I love you for it. Ooooooooh, I love you, I'm yours, I love you, I'm yours, I love you, I'm yours, oooooooohhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk yeeeeeeeessssssssss, I'm gonna cum I'm gonna cum I'm gonna cum I'm gonna cum I'm gonna cum aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

It didn't take long for Waverly to start hammering her own butt hole up and down that big strap-on with every ounce of her strength, the wonderfully hard anal sex, the dirty talk and the love she saw in the eyes of her own sister as they broke so many taboos quickly had Waverly going over the edge of an incredibly hard and overwhelming climax. The type of which was hard to imagine anyone except her sister giving her during anal. Of course it was quickly followed by another, and another, and another as Waverly continued ravaging her own ass hole, and when she couldn't keep going her loving big sister tightened her grip on her waist and started bouncing her up and down like a little puppet on her fake prick.

Wynonna came too. She didn't want to, at least not in that moment, but she couldn't help it. The combination of Waverly bouncing up and down before her, violating her own butt hole on Wynonna's dick, the stimulator bashing against her clit and the look in her baby sister's eyes as she came was all just too much for Wynonna and she came wonderfully hard. Not quite so much as Waverly, who's cum was currently squirting out of her cunt and onto Wynonna's stomach, but still pretty hard and it wasn't long before she was cumming again. So it was hardly surprising that Wynonna didn't want to stop just because Waverly was tired, and until Waverly beg for mercy Wynonna was going to keep ass fucking her little sister for as long as she damn well pleased.

That's why in addition to pushing Waverly up and down Wynonna started thrusting her hips up and down, timing it so that she pounded up the same time she pulled Waverly down and vice versa so the big dildo went as deep and as hard into her kid sister's ass as possible with every thrust. When that wasn't enough for her Wynonna grabbed Waverly firmly, flipped them over again so her kid sister was on her back, pushed Waverly's legs onto her shoulders and then restarted the butt fucking. She initially butt fucked her baby sister slowly to give Waverly a little time to get used to the change of positions, but it wasn't long before Wynonna started increasing the pace, eventually beginning to bang Waverly's butt harder than ever before. Or at least the hardest she'd ass fucked her tonight

The ass fucking became particularly brutal when Wynonna leaned down so she was practically bending Waverly in half and started showing her little sister's poor butt hole absolutely no mercy, pounding it hard and deep with every ounce of her strength until Waverly's screams were so deafening Wynonna wouldn't be surprised of the whole town heard it. And she kind of wanted them too. It was so wrong on so many levels, and she would probably be thrown in jail or another psych ward if she was found brutalising her baby sister's ass hole like this, but in that moment Wynonna desperately wanted the whole world to know Waverly Earp belonged to her big sister. Perhaps more importantly for that particular moment Waverly Earp's butt hole was the property of Wynonna Earp, Wynonna's to use however she pleased.

Most importantly of all Wynonna wanted Waverly to know that, which was why she literally screamed in her face, "MINE! MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE! YOU'RE MINE WAVERLY, OOOOOOOH, ALL MINE! EVERY SINGLE PART OF YOU IS MINE, MMMMMMMMM, BUT ESPECIALLY THIS TINY LITTLE ASS HOLE! YESSSSSSSSSS YOUR ASS HOLE IS MY FUCK HOLE WAVERLY! MINE TO USE HOWEVER I WANT BECAUSE YOU'RE MY BITCH! YEAHHHHHHHHH, YOU'RE MY LITTLE BITCH, MY BUTT SLUT, MY ASS WHORE, AND ANYTHING ELSE I WANT YOU TO BE BECAUSE YOU'RE MINE! I FUCKING OWN YOU! AND I OWN THIS ASS! IT'S MINE! YOU'RE MINE! YOU'RE MY FUCKING BITCH, AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKK YEAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Despite how wrong and twisted those words were they only made the two sisters cum harder, which was both a good thing and a bad thing. Well, technically it was all bad because they shouldn't be receiving so much pleasure from such an unspeakable act as Wynonna slamming Waverly's ass hole with a big strap-on dildo, but at least in that moment the Earp sisters were in silent agreement it was a bad thing because as much as they both wanted too they couldn't keep this up. More to the point Wynonna couldn't keep this up, Wynonna once again feeling like a failure, and more importantly like she failed Waverly, as she was forced to stop. Although at least Wynonna had the presence of mind to push Waverly's legs to the side and Waverly to her side so she could snuggle up behind her baby sister and then slowly bring them both down from their highs by gently pumping into Waverly's pooper from behind, even making those cheeks jiggle a little from the slow and steady impact.

"You okay?" Wynonna whispered nervously into her little sister's ear.

"I'm so beyond okay." Waverly smiled blissfully, although her voice was really croaky from screaming, "That was amazing."

"Yeah it was." Wynonna grinned with relief and wicked delight, "And you know what I want now, right?"

"Uh-huh." Waverly moaned happily.

Waverly then whimpered as Wynonna pulled the dildo out of her ass, leaving her feeling so horribly empty she could cry. She also blushed in embarrassment, because it felt like her ass hole was so opened that Wynonna could have seen into her stomach even without Waverly spreading her cheeks. But not only did Waverly spread her cheeks but she got off on shaky legs and presented her well fucked butt to her big sister, allowing Wynonna to get a good look at her handiwork. And take a picture. Because it wasn't enough humiliation for either of them unless Wynonna could show her a picture later, Waverly's submissive heart fluttering as Wynonna retrieved her phone and snapped a couple of pics for their collection.

Then Wynonna simply said, "Good, now suck it."

Without hesitation Waverly let go of her cheeks, turned around, opened her mouth wide and closed it around the head of her big sister's dick. Then she moaned. She moaned in pleasure from tasting her own butt like the twisted little ATM slut she had turned out to be. That it hadn't taken long to discover that she was, Wynonna timidly suggesting it after the second time she butt fucked her and then Waverly taking to it like a duck to water. It was the same thing with displaying her gaping butt hole, both of which had become part of their routine for the Earp sisters, along with a healthy dose of encouragement from Wynonna while doing it.

"Mmmmmmm, that's it Wav, suck my dick." Wynonna moaned as she began stroking Waverly's hair, "Suck it clean of your own ass juice you perverted little bitch. Ooooooh yeah, that's so hot. I love watching my little sister sucking my big dick after I've just fucked her up the ass. Oh God yes, take it down your throat! Take every single inch down your throat so you can give it a proper spit shine! Ohhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhh Waves, suck it good. Get every drop of your own butt cream you twisted little ATM whore! Oh fuck Waverly, I love you so much. Too much. Oh fuck yeah, deep throat my cock sis, deep throat my fucking cock! Oh fuck!"

Despite how much Wynonna got into this Waverly rarely made her cum from this alone, unfortunately. Although it wasn't unprecedented, and it was not out of the question that Wynonna was receiving some after-shocks which were more powerful given what Waverly was doing. Maybe even powerful enough to be called a mini-orgasm. Waverly felt like she was having one as she greedily sucked her sister's ass flavoured cock, quickly switching from just sucking on the head to bobbing up and down the shaft and then eventually taking every single inch down her throat with practised ease. Practice that she was happy to admit was mostly from sucking Wynonna's cock.

Of course once the cock was clean Waverly didn't stop. Oh no, she always kept bobbing up and down until Wynonna told her otherwise, and was more than happy to use what little energy she had left being her sister's good little cock sucker if that's what Wynonna wanted. Thankfully it wasn't, because as much as Waverly adored proving just how submissive she was to Wynonna it was cuddle time, and her loving big sister didn't disappoint, gently but firmly pulling Waverly up and into her arms where she could rest her weary head. After a little making out of course, as nearly always the Earp sisters lazily making out at the end of their latest fucking session.

When Wynonna did finally break the kiss Waverly snuggled into her sister's embrace, smiled in blissful happiness and whispered, let's never fight again, okay?"

"Okay." Wynonna agreed, even though she knew it was a promise they were unlikely to keep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Wynonna Earp. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Can, can I talk to you for a minute?" Wynonna said bravely as she could, quickly following up with, "In private."

Nicole looked up, hesitated for a moment and then said, "Okay."

Wynonna nodded and, after Officer Haught stood up, awkwardly led the way through the police station. This was a bad idea. It was multiple bad ideas, all combining together into one big shit storm which could destroy the one good thing in Wynonna's life. Actually, for the first time in forever Wynonna's life really wasn't that shitty. She actually had a job she liked, a boss she liked and a place to hang her hat. It wasn't close to perfect, but for once Wynonna truly had a feeling of purpose, and a place she belonged. Most of all she felt truly loved by someone she truly loved. And she was about to risk it all in the name of saving it, even though it would almost certainly make things worse.

"Really, in here?" Nicole raised an eyebrow.

"Well... I considered offering to take a drive, but I thought that would imply I was going to kill you." Wynonna smiled, opening the door and holding it open for the redhead like a 'gentlewoman', and then noticing look was giving her quickly added, "I'm not."

"Very reassuring." Nicole said dryly, stepping into the room, "What about a bar?"

"Believe me, I thought that." Wynonna groaned, shutting the door behind her after she entered the room, "But I couldn't risk anyone overhearing this."

Officer Haught nodded in understanding and then there was a very long and very awkward pause. Which wasn't surprising as they were now standing in the room that Officer Haught had caught Wynonna and her sister Waverly arguing about their relationship, Officer Haught perhaps proving herself a competent detective in turn as she immediately put two and two together. Waverly had unfortunately confirmed her suspicions, but even if she hadn't Wynonna knew that it would have been difficult to try and convince Officer Haught that she wasn't fucking her own sister, and would almost certainly have to have this awkward conversation in which she tried to convince her that such a taboo relationship wasn't wrong.

"So, is a true?" Nicole asked.

"Which part of it?" Wynonna wasn't able to stop herself from quipping.

"You and Waverly." Nicole said flatly, then after a telling pause added, "God dammit Wynonna, what the fuck!"

"Hey! Keep your voice down!" Wynonna hissed.

"Fuck?" Nicole hissed back, although quieter than before, "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Taken aback by this reaction Wynonna instantly asked, "What, Waverly didn't give it away?"

"No, you both did last week. But... I don't know, I convince myself I had to be wrong. That it had to be a mistake. That, that Waverly would come to me and explain it was a big misunderstanding, and that she..." Nicole trailed off briefly, "Fuck Wynonna! Just fuck."

"I know." Wynonna said guiltily.

There was a brief pause and then Nicole grumbled, "I should arrest you, you know?"

Wynonna frowned, "For what?"

"Erm, hello! Incest is illegal!" Nicole hissed.

"Not in the south." Wynonna quipped, quickly adding, "Or at least not in this state. I checked. As long as we are both of age, which we are, and it's consensual, which it is, we're not legally doing anything wrong."

"Oh, so just morally then?" Nicole quipped bitterly.

"Look!" Wynonna said flatly, "I don't expect you to understand, but as there hasn't been angry villagers with pitchforks and torches after me I'm guessing you haven't told nobody, and for that I wanted to say thank you."

"I didn't do that for you." Nicole said coldly.

"I don't doubt it." Wynonna replied knowingly, before sighing, "But... I did come here to try and convince you to stay quiet."

"You don't have too." Nicole said flatly, "I would never do anything that would hurt Waverly."

"Well, we have that at least in common." Wynonna smiled.

"Do we?" Nicole questioned, and then when Wynonna gave her a look she grumbled, "Don't look at me like that Wynonna. This is wrong, and you know it."

"I know." Wynonna said solemnly.

"Do you?" Nicole questioned, "For God sakes Wynonna, what are you thinking?"

"That Waverly is the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I love her." Wynonna said firmly, "I know it's wrong, but I don't care. Waverly is the only one I've ever truly loved, and the only one who's ever truly loved me. And when we're together... nothing has ever felt more right."

"She deserves better." Nicole said flatly.

"You mean she deserves you?" Wynonna almost laughed, getting the desired reaction of an angry looking redhead, "What? You think I didn't notice you eye fucking her? Because I did. I always notice. Side-effect of being the jealous type."

"So? She's not my sister." Nicole shrugged, and then sighed, "And I... I thought we had a connection."

"Maybe you did." Wynonna begrudgingly agreed, and then when she got another look continued, "That's the other thing I wanted to talk to you about. See, even though the thought of you just looking at Waverly makes my blood boil, I do want what's best for her. And no matter what, I can't shake the feeling I'm not who she truly wants, and if there's any chance that's true I don't want to be the one who stands in the way of the happiness she deserves. But I ain't giving her up without a fight. So, what's a girl to do? I can't just back off and let you have your turn, but maybe there's a more mutually pleasurable arrangement to be had. Maybe one that will make Waverly realise who she really wants. Or better yet, maybe you."

There was long pause, and then Nicole asked, "What are you saying?"

Wynonna smirked, "What? Weren't you the one suggesting a threesome with the Earp sisters?"

*

A few hours later Wynonna was awkwardly ushering Officer Haught into her home, the two of them barely saying a word to each other as the redhead followed the brunette into their living room, where the object of their desires was waiting for them. Waverly smiled awkwardly, gave Officer Haught a big hug, and then one for Wynonna as well, maybe just to stop her from being jealous, which didn't work. Then Waverly and Officer Haught sat down on the couch together while Wynonna grabbed a beer from the coffee table, sat down in the nearby armchair and tried to engage in the awkward small talk which followed, the entire time thinking she didn't bring enough beer for this.

Honestly Wynonna hadn't been really expecting Officer Haught to say yes. She really only did it to soothe her guilty conscience, because this way if Waverly broke up with her in the future and complained that she could have had something with Nicole then Wynonna could point out that her baby sister had more than enough chances to pick her instead, and Wynonna went out of her way to try and make her pick somebody else. Including even trying to arrange a threesome. Except now she had arranged it. Or had she? Officer Haught looked even more awkward than she felt right now. Would she really stick around for the main event? Or would she run for the hills as soon as someone suggested to go upstairs?

Waverly was easily just as nervous, if not more so, than the other two women, but that was only natural under these circumstances. Or so she imagined. She never had a three way before, and she doubted Nicole had either. Wynonna had, but that was with guys, and more importantly not anyone that she gave a shit about. Or so she said. So Waverly spent most of the night thinking of the right words to ease them into the subject, but ultimately concluded that this was one of those situations were it was better to let actions speak for her. Although if she was going to take the initiative on this she needed to be at least a little tipsy, and she got the impression the small talk made Nicole as relaxed as possible for what she was about to do, especially as it was something out of the norm.

After all, it wasn't everyday someone saw two sisters kissing, especially when one of them was someone they liked. For that reason Waverly tried to keep her kiss with Wynonna brief and gentle, which was easy at first because she took her big sister by surprise, turning her face towards her when there was a lull in the conversation and then pressing her lips to hers. But then of course Wynonna tried to heat things up, and Waverly probably only got away so soon because Wynonna remembered who was watching them. Then Waverly slowly got up, made her way from the sofa to the chair where Nicole was sitting on, got into her lap and gave the redhead a gentle kiss, this one much longer than the one she had given Wynonna.

When she finally broke the kiss Waverly was a little breathless, but she just about managed to ask, "Do you wanna come upstairs?"

Despite her throat suddenly being very dry Nicole nodded softly, "Okay."

Smiling softly at her... friend? Yeah, Waverly would go with that. Anyway, her friend smiled back, took Waverly's hand and allowed herself to be pulled out of that chair. Waverly then turned to Wynonna, and thought she'd have to do the same for her pouting sibling. But then Wynonna got up, gave her a weird look and took off in the direction of the stairs, Waverly quickly following and pulling Nicole by the hand after her. At first Waverly wasn't sure what Wynonna was doing, then she realised she was probably trying to make sure Waverly would stare at her ass as she slowly made her way up the stairs and reminded her about the last time she had been mad at her and how part of her punishment had been giving her big sister a nice long rim job. Either that or Wynonna just childishly wanted to go first, which was also possible.

Either way Waverly was filled with thoughts of fucking her sister as the three women slowly made their way up the stairs and to Waverly's room. Once at their destination Waverly close the door behind them and then pushed Nicole up against it, and then pressing first her body and then her lips against Nicole's in a heated kiss. Nicole responded without hesitation, then whimpered in disappointment when Waverly broke the kiss a few minutes later and turned her attention to Wynonna, who was predictably pouting again, although she quickly brightened up when Waverly approached her and gave her pretty much the same treatment, before Waverly began going back and forth between the two other women.

Nicole had no idea what she was doing here. Well, she did, but that didn't mean it was a good idea. In fact ever since she'd heard it the words 'this is a bad' idea had been echoing in her head, and it was like an ear piercing siren right now, especially when Waverly kissed her sister in front of her. But despite knowing she should leave Nicole just couldn't. She just couldn't. She was just too in love, or at least infatuated, with Waverly Earp, that she would literally take anything she can get, even if it meant being in a threesome with the Earp sisters, which wasn't nearly as fun when instead of sharing her she and Wynonna were the ones sharing Waverly. And yet she couldn't, wouldn't protest, and instead just kept tongue kissing Waverly whenever she got the chance.

During one of those kisses Waverly started undoing her belt, and when she broke it Waverly dropped to her knees, slowly pulled down Nicole's pants and panties and then stuck her head in between her legs. Which was certainly welcome, but Nicole was used to receiving a lot more foreplay from her lovers. Hell, she barely had the chance to fondle Waverly's tits. Or have hers fondle. And really, she could have kissed Waverly all night. Instead she found herself wide-eyed and staring of the smirking Wynonna, who she blamed for this. Of course foreplay wasn't Wynonna's thing. That twisted little bitch probably barely kissed Waverly before shoving her head between her legs.

As much as Nicole would have liked to scold Wynonna for being a bad influence on Waverly, in so many different ways, she was too busy crying out with pure joy as Waverly Earp pressed her tongue against the bottom of her pussy and then slowly made her way up to the top. She then slowly repeated the process just as slowly, quickly proving that while her foreplay game could do with some work Waverly's pussy licking skills were top shelf. So much so that Nicole was able to close her eyes and forget all about how Waverly had got this good at eating pussy. She even forgave her for skipping the foreplay. Which was easy given what Waverly was currently doing. Besides, maybe Waverly was just eager to lick her pussy, which was a thought Nicole very much liked.

Grateful for the door behind her Nicole leaned back against it, lowered her hat and reached down to gently stroke Waverly's hair in gentle encouragement. Which was pretty much heaven for the redhead, especially when Waverly started lingering on her clit with every other stroke of her tongue. Unfortunately just as Nicole was about to beg for more Waverly pulled back, causing the cop to open her eyes and look at her lover with betrayal. Waverly didn't notice, as she was too busy crawling over to her precious sister, Nicole scowling jealously over at Wynonna, who didn't notice as she was too busy grinning gleefully as her precious sister approached.

Wynonna had spent the last few minutes staring at Officer Haught. Well, mostly at Waverly as she kneeled in front of her precious girlfriend as she ate her out, but occasionally up at Officer Haught to check, yes, as far as she could tell the officer bitch wasn't even looking at one of the best sights in the world, Waverly Earp on her knees in front of her and licking her pussy. How dare she! Who did she think she was? Why had Wynonna thought it was a good idea to invite her here for a threesome in the first place? And most importantly of all, why had Waverly chosen to eat her pussy first instead of Wynonna's? Was it true? Did she really want Officer Haught instead of her?

Then to her delight Waverly turned around and started slowly crawling towards her, causing Wynonna to grin wickedly. And to realise her hand was down her pants and she had a finger inside herself. Wynonna honestly wasn't sure when that had happened, but she quickly removed her finger, and her pants and panties, so there wouldn't be anything in the way once Waverly arrived. Which was something she was rewarded for, first with a soft smile from her beloved sister, then the thing she really wanted, Waverly's talented little tongue pressing against the bottom of her cunt and slowly making its way up to the top to linger on her clit, making Wynonna cry out with true joy.

"Oh God! That's it baby girl, mmmmm, eat my pussy." Wynonna moaned shamelessly as she reached down and pressed Waverly to her while staring lovingly down at her sibling, "Oh yeah, eat me. Eat my pussy little sister, mmmmm ohhhhhh yessssss, fucking lick your big sister's cunt you beautiful little dyke. Mmmmm yeahhhh, show big sister just how much you love her."

More than a few of these words were directed at Officer Haught. Okay, pretty much all of them were, because Wynonna was a horrible person and painfully insecure, but she made matters worse by looking directly at the officer for a few of those comments. Mostly though she stared down lovingly, and lustfully, at her precious Waverly. Which somewhat backfired as Waverly glared up at her, making her feel bad. But not as much as she made her feel good, Waverly clearly concluding that if she couldn't shut Wynonna up through guilt then she would do it by fucking the hell out of her. Of course that was okay, because that's exactly what Wynonna wanted.

Of course Wynonna didn't exactly get what she wanted, as she wanted Waverly to tongue fuck her to climax. However this was one of those times were not getting what she wanted was certainly a good thing, because it meant that her eventual climaxes would be that much more powerful because Waverly slowly built her up to it like a good little pussy licker. And Wynonna definitely wasn't in a hurry for the pussy licking to end, especially as Waverly began increasingly concentrating on her clit, lingering there for so long that Wynonna thought she was going to cum just from that. Of course that's when Waverly crawled over to Officer Haught and gave that bitch the same treatment, Wynonna glaring daggers at her rival while avoiding the urge to slide a hand down once again to finish what Waverly had started.

Waverly was kind of in heaven right now. Pussy heaven! Oh yes, she was going back and forth between the yummiest treats she'd ever enjoyed, and she knew what would make it even better was when she would make the other women cum for her. The problem was Wynonna. Or at least her sister's insecurities. And that mouth! God, Wynonna had never hesitated to verbally embarrass her before, and while at least it was the kind that she liked it was different now Nicole was here Wynonna's words seemed meaner. Or maybe Waverly was just more sensitive to them with company here, especially as it took her best work to eventually shut her sister up.

"Yessssssss Wav, yessssssss, fucking eat my pussy!" Wynonna cried out loudly, "Oooooooh yeahhhhhhhh, that's it, eat me! Mmmmmm, eat your big sister's pussy you incestuous little bitch! Oh yeah, you love the taste of pussy, don't you Waverly? Yeah you do, but you love your sister's the best. Huh? Yeahhhhhhhh, you love my fucking cunt! You love eating your big sister's cunt like the dirty little dyke whore you are! Ohhhhhhhh yessssssss, you're such a whore Wavs! My whore. My own personal little pussy licking lesbian whore! My pussy licker! Mine! Oooooooohhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeesssssssss, you're mine Waverly! Not Officer Hottie's, mine! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh shit, oh baby girl, you're my cunt loving slut, my dyke whore, ooooooooh, my submissive little bitch, ohhhhhhhhhh, you're mine, oooooooooh, all mine, ohhhhhhhhhh, mine, mine, mine, mine, mineeeeeeeeee aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk, aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooodddddddddd!"

It took literally shoving her tongue as deep as it would go into her sister's pussy and fucking her with it as hard as she could to make her shut up. And that wasn't even really shutting her up, it was making her incoherent after finally making her cum. Which certainly wasn't unusual, nor was the fact that when the first one hit Wynonna pushed Waverly's face as deep as it would go into her cunt and then started grinding her hips in a way which made it hard for Waverly to breathe. Not that it stopped Waverly from fucking her sister through multiple orgasms, it just meant the majority of it ended up on her face instead of in her belly were it truly belonged.

She had made Wynonna cum first because it felt like she had too. God forbid she should have made any other choice, otherwise Wynonna would have thrown a hissy fit. Ironically Waverly would have probably chosen her big sister anyway. Probably. Mostly because as yummy as Nicole had proven to be Waverly didn't crave the taste of her like she did her sister. Although she was very much looking forward to tasting Nicole's cum, and a big advantage to having Wynonna roughly fuck her face to the point where she would probably be bruised meant that she had more energy to make Nicole cum. And hopefully do other things.

When Wynonna finally let go of her Waverly wasted no time in crawling back to Nicole, who whimpered as soon as the other girl was between her legs, "Please Waverly, please make me cum. I need to cum so bad. Please? Please fuck me with your beautiful tongue. Tongue fuck me you sexy girl! Please? Mmmmm, make me cum in that pretty little mouth of yours."

For a few extra seconds Waverly waited to see if Nicole gave her any more of that sweet dirty talk. It was the sweetest encouragement given to her so far, and weirdly she found herself missing Wynonna's less sweet approach. Although she had more important things to focus on, namely making Nicole cum, which Waverly did easily by gently shoving her tongue inside her and beginning to fuck her with it, not stopping until she got a mouthful of cum. She then eagerly swallowed down every drop, before reinserting her tongue and repeating the process. Which was easy because Nicole stayed nice and still, which was refreshing, but again Waverly missed Wynonna's technique, and although Nicole's girl cum was really yummy it couldn't compare to her sister's heavenly cream.

Wynonna had no idea those thoughts were going through Waverly's head. She just knew that her sister was clearly enjoying making the other woman cum, and even after receiving similar treatment herself she couldn't help feeling a little jealous watching it. Okay, a lot jealous, but more than ever before she knew that was insane. So she let Officer Haught have her turn. Mostly. She might have stripped off the rest of her clothes and retrieved some strap-on dildos, but that was just fulfilling Waverly's earlier wishes, which would be a great way to thank her for the amazing orgasm that her little sister had just given her, and Officer Haught.

When Waverly did crawl back of her own accord Wynonna barely gave her the chance to breathe before leaning down to kiss her, although to be fair it was relatively short and sweet for them, then she pulled back and softly told her, "You're a bit overdressed baby girl."

"Oh, right. Sorry." Waverly blushed.

Both Earp sisters then got to their feet, Waverly quickly getting into the centre of the room and giving them a strip tease while Wynonna casually passed Officer Haught the other dildo. Wynonna had to admit, while she felt very threatened by Officer Haught, the way Nicole blushed when she saw the toy cock was adorable. As was the little grin she gave her, followed by grabbing the harnessing quickly stepping into it. Or at least it was after Wynonna prompted her with a fake cough. Not that Wynonna could criticise her for becoming lost in the sight of a slowly stripping Waverly Earp. Wynonna was certainly captivated by that beautiful sight, so much so she didn't mind Officer Haught taking so long to strap on her cock, the redhead seemed to take extra long pulling it up her thighs and strapping it tight around her waist as she was staring at the beautiful sight in front of them.

Once Waverly was completely naked the two other women slowly approached her, and once they were standing right in front of her she asked softly, "Can I please suck your cocks?"

"Like you need to ask." Wynonna scoffed, pushing Waverly down to her knees, grabbing the back of her head and then pushing her cock directly into her sister's mouth, "Suck it Wavs! Mmmmm yeah, suck my big cock."

As always Wynonna had a lot more to say, but the side eye she was getting from Officer Haught caused her to stop briefly and glare at the redhead. She wasn't sure why Officer Haught was so mad, honestly she wasn't. Okay, maybe she could have been more gentle when it came to pushing Waverly to her knees, and definitely while shoving her cock in her mouth, but it should have been clear from the way Waverly started greedily sucking that the little slut was into kind of rough treatment. After all, Wynonna had personally trained her to be. Then again, maybe that was the problem, the reminder that Waverly was only this nasty because Wynonna had rubbed off on her. It was certainly enough to guilt Wynonna into silence from the look that the officer was giving her, at least for a little while.

It didn't stop Wynonna from trash talking for long though, "Ohhhhhh yeahhhh, suck that cock Wavs. Suck it you little cock sucker! Suck my cock. Suck your big sister's cock you nasty little dyke slut! Oh fuck yes, your lips look so good wrapped around my big dick baby girl. Mmmmm, you make your big sister so proud when you suck her big dick like that. Oooooh yeah, suck that big dick, suck it, suck HEY!"

Completely taking Wynonna by surprise Waverly pulled her mouth away from her cock and out of the grip of her big sister so she could go and suck Officer Haught's cock. To be fair it wasn't like Wynonna had been trying that hard to keep Waverly in place, as normally she didn't have too, but obviously tonight she wasn't the centre of Waverly's attention, and she didn't appreciate being reminded that she needed to share that pretty little mouth. Although Wynonna thought she deserved points for getting over it fairly quickly, even if that was only because she clearly made Officer Haught adorably embarrassed as she continued encouraging Waverly to suck cock, even if it wasn't her own that her sister was paying attention too.

"Good job Wav, get Officer Haught's cock nice and wet too." Wynonna ordered, "Yeahhhhh, give it a real good spit shine. Make sure it's nice and ready for your little cunt, just like you were making mine nice and ready for your ass hole. Oh yeah, make those cocks wet Wavs. Make them wet! Mmmmm, make them nice and wet so we can DP you. So we can fuck you at the same time. Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhh, suck those cocks Waverly so me and your precious Nicole can stick a strap-on cock straight up your little lesbian snatch, and one in your little dyke butt hole and pound fuck you together until we make you cum for us! Oh fuck yeah, back to me! Oooooooh yessssss, take it deep down your throat baby girl. Oh fuck!"

Nicole continued to blush at this commentary, but either she was getting used to it or her desire to fuck Waverly was just taking over, because this time Nicole didn't find those words off-putting at all. In fact she found herself wanting to give some encouragement of her own, although of course Wynonna wouldn't let her get a word in. Which was probably for the best, as it was clearly Wynonna's thing, and Nicole was mostly concentrating on the sight of Waverly Earp kneeling down in front of her, and her own sister, switching back and forth between their strap-on cocks, taking each in turn into her mouth and eventually down her throat.

There was a brief pause one moment as Waverly pulled back to grin up at them both, and then grab both of the dildos in her hands and stroked them for a few long seconds before going back to her cock sucking, only this time which ever strap-on she wasn't sucking on she was stroking with one of her hands while using the other to guide the current dick she was concentrating on further into her mouth. Honestly the whole thing was way more hot than it had any right to be, especially when Waverly started shoving those cocks into her windpipe, literally choking herself with them. Although not as much as Nicole would have expected, which was another clear sign of how much more kinky Waverly was than she originally thought. Which again, Nicole blamed Wynonna for.

After she had deep throated the full length of each dildo Waverly pulled back, stroked both those strap-ons and begged, "Fuck me! Please fuck me! Oh God Wynonna, I'm ready for it. You know I am. Please just DP me already. Mmmmmm, I want both of you inside of me."

"Well, those cocks are nice and sloppy wet now, and you have been such a good girl, so..." Wynonna paused, pretending to think about it before turning to the redhead, "Why not? As long of course, Nicole is up for it."

"S, sure." Nicole mumbled.

"Great." Wynonna said flatly with a little smile, then after a brief pause pushed, "Well? What are you waiting for? Go lie down on the bed so Waverly can get on top of you."

"Right." Nicole nodded, scrambling to do as she was told.

Before she'd even got settled Waverly crawled onto the bed after her with a wicked smile, her need for satisfaction clearly making her bold. Then again if this whole thing had taught Nicole anything it was that she didn't know Waverly Earp at all. In some ways that was good, as it was incredibly sexy to see Waverly confidently straddling her, lining the entrance to her pussy up with the head of Nicole's dildo and then push herself downwards with a moan of pure pleasure. But it was also bad, because Waverly had barely established a steady rhythm when her sister stopped her so she could do something unspeakable to Waverly's cute little butt.

"Waverly stop, you need more preparation." Wynonna ordered as she kneeled down behind her sibling.

Much to Nicole's displeasure Waverly didn't even hesitate, and even had an eager little grin on her face to match the wicked smile on Wynonna's as the older of the two brunettes kneeled down behind the younger one and pushed a freshly lubed finger up Waverly's butt. Waverly's own sister was sliding a finger into her butt hole to prepare it for a strap-on cock, the reality of the situation suddenly hitting Nicole. Not the incest, she'd been struggling to wrap her head around that all night, and longer, but the idea that sweet little Waverly Earp would want to be DP'ed, and loved being regularly sodomised. It was mind blowing. And as much as Nicole had never been interested in giving or receiving anal, she was very interested to see how this would work out. Especially as, much to her disbelief, Waverly seemed even more into it than Wynonna had claimed.

Proving that fact Waverly whimpered shortly after her sister slid a second finger into her butt hole, "Please Wynonna, fuck me! Fuck my ass! Fuck my tight little ass as I straddle Nicole's dick. Please? Mmmmm, we both know you want to, so just do it. Fuck me! Ass fuck your little sister and make me your little DP slut."

"You want it bad, huh?" Wynonna teased, twisting her fingers around inside Waverly's ass as well as simply pumping them in and out.

"Yes! Yesssss, oh God Wynonna, I want it really bad." Waverly whimpered.

"Then prove it." Wynonna pushed.

Before Wynonna could continue Waverly quickly began pleading, "Fuck me! Fuck me please Wynonna! Please fuck me like no one else can. In the ass. Mmmmm yessssss, fuck me in the ass. Please fuck me in the ass and remind me that it's your hole. That my most intimate hole is your personal fuck hole. Yours and only yours. To be exclusively used by you whenever and wherever you want. Please Wynonna, remind me my ass is yours. You know how much I love it when you remind me my ass is yours by fucking destroying it, but now it's going to be even better because you can prove that my ass is your personal property, and I'm your bitch, to Nicole as she stuffs my little pussy at the same time you're pounding my slutty little ass hole."

There was a pause, and then Wynonna gulped, "That's great Wavs, but all I wanted was for you to present your pretty little hole to me."

"Oh sure." Waverly blushed a little as she quickly bent over, reached back and spread her ass cheeks wide apart.

Wynonna forgot all about the jealousy she felt at watching Waverly riding Officer Haught with her little pussy when she reached round to spread her cheeks and offer Wynonna her favourite little fuck hole in the whole entire world. Yeah, she loved fucking that little fuck hole even more than getting her own pussy licked or fucked, or anything else, Wynonna barely even noticing Waverly's pussy wrapped around Officer Haught's dildo as she was too busy pressing her own against her little sister's ass hole the second it was offered to her. She also wasted no time in pushing forwards, and while admittedly she did maybe penetrate Waverly's ass a little roughly she was mad at her for enjoying this so much.

Months of nearly non-stop anal sex and the fact that Waverly's butt hole was just naturally slutty, and maybe just Waverly was naturally slutty, meant it was hardly surprising that the youngest Earp cried out in pure pleasure at the rough anal penetration, and then beg for more of that dick up her ass. Officer Haught was surprised though, Wynonna looking up just at the right time to catch the priceless expression on her face, which in turn caused Wynonna to grin and occasionally glance at Officer Haught's face throughout the rest of the sodomy. Nearly every time she did Officer Haught looked amazed, like she couldn't believe that innocent little Waverly was enjoying this so much, and Wynonna couldn't blame her. But Officer Haught wasn't exactly protesting what they were doing, which Wynonna couldn't blame her for either.

Of course now more than ever before while Wynonna occasionally looked at Officer Haught, and thought about her constantly, her main focus was Waverly's perfect little butt. Maybe especially throughout the anal penetration, Wynonna forcing herself to slow down because even though Waverly was an anal slut she didn't want to push her too far, or make Officer Haught think she was abusive. Although that ship might have sailed given the way that big cock slid all the way up Waverly's tailpipe like a knife through butter, which was very telling about their relationship. Not that Wynonna could really care what Officer Haught or anyone else thought when she was sodomising her sister. No, the whole world fell away, and the only thing in it was that cute little ass which was made to be fucked. By her!

The last part was something Wynonna was determined to make very clear to Officer Haught. More than anything else it was the whole point of the night. To prove Waverly was hers, and only hers. And she did that by giving Waverly exactly what she wanted, in a way no one else could. Yeah, she buried every inch of her dick in her baby sister's butt and then slowly began sodomising her until Waverly was begging for more. And when she heard the sweet words she craved Wynonna would completely destroy Waverly's ass hole, pound it with every ounce of her strength until her kid sister came all over Officer Haught's cock. Then maybe Officer Haught, and most importantly Waverly, would know exactly who Waverly Earp belonged too.

Waverly knew exactly who she belonged too. It was probably the most twisted part of all this, and that was really saying something, but her entire life she had always felt like she was meant to be Wynonna's. Wynonna's baby girl. Wynonna's pussy licker. Wynonna's butt muncher. Wynonna's anal whore. Wynonna's bitch. It didn't matter what exactly, just as long as she was Wynonna's. Which had never been more clear as Wynonna fucked her up the ass while she was impaled on Nicole's cock. Hell, Wynonna was in total control here, each of her thrusts inwards impaling Waverly further on Nicole's dick, and then causing her to bounce back again on the outward thrust, maximising Waverly's pleasure and making her fallen love with her big sister even more.

She liked Nicole, maybe even loved her. Or at least she definitely would have in another world. A world she didn't have Wynonna. But in this world she did, and however shameful and wrong society may see it Wynonna would always be her first choice. And from the heart-broken look in Nicole's eyes Officer Haught knew it. Waverly hated to be the cause of that heartbreak, but this was inevitable. Someone was always going to get hurt, and of course it was Nicole. How could she choose her over her soulmate? Waverly hated to hurt her even more, but she needed to cum, and she knew just what she'd have to say to get what she desperately wanted. Although she tried to hold off for quite a while just to enjoy the heavenly sensation of being double fucked inevitably she gave in.

"Harder! Fuck me harder!" Waverly eventually snapped, "Fuck me and make me cum! Ohhhhhhh Gawwwwwd, I need to cum. I need to cum I need to cum I need to cum oooooooh shit, please Wynonna! Fuck my ass. I need my big sister to fuck my ass hard and deep and make me cum. Make me cum from fucking my tight little ass in front of Nicole. Proved to her how much I love it. Prove how much I love it up the ass, mmmmmmm, oh Wynonna, fuck me like a slut. I want my big sister to fuck me in the ass like a little anal slut, and then make me cum like one. Please? I need it so bad. I crave it! I crave my big sister ass fucking me hard and deep and making me cum! Ooooooooh yeah, that's it, harder! Harder, harder, harder! Ohhhhhhhh fuck, you too Nicole! Fuck my pussy while Wynonna fucks my ass! Ohhhhhh Gooooddddd yessssssss, double fuck me! DP me! Fuck my pussy and ass and make me your little DP whore! Aaaaaaahhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk, fuck me Wynonna, ooooooh fuck me Nicole, ohhhhhhh yessssss, ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss, mmmmmmmm Goooooooooddddddddd, fuckkkkkkkkkk meeeeeeee!"

As Waverly kept begging Wynonna slowly, very slowly, increase the force of her thrusts until the sound of her thighs smacking against Waverly's butt cheeks were almost as loud as the deafening screams coming out of Waverly's mouth. Which made her feel bad for Nicole. Well, even more bad for her, given what she'd just said. Although Waverly was unjustly rewarded for her words as while initially looking hurt Nicole's face was slowly overcome by lust. Or maybe because she had given up on her feelings and had become devoted to this just being a sexual thing. Either way Nicole suddenly thrusted upwards, instantly making Waverly cum.

This obviously enraged Wynonna as she increased her pace even more, clearly determine more than ever before to make Waverly cum. Which Waverly certainly wasn't going to complain about, especially as Nicole thrusted up into her cunt with wonderful precision and timing, which went along wonderfully with the force. It was an interesting contrast to the brutal pounding her butt hole was receiving, although Waverly had no doubt she wouldn't be cumming so hard without it. In a way the combination was making her cum harder than ever before, although part of it was showing off that she was Wynonna's bitch, which wasn't fair on Nicole. Besides, as much as she loved this, Waverly kind of missed having sex with just her sister. But that was coming soon enough, that last thought making her smile blissfully before another climax left her completely mindless.

Nicole had been heartbroken all night to see the way the Earp sisters interacted with each other. How much they truly loved each other. How much they were in love with each other. Even now as Wynonna was doing things to Waverly that Nicole couldn't imagine any woman ever enjoying, and very nearly made her order Wynonna to just stop, it just made Waverly cum harder and faster. Or at least had her begging for more, confirming that Nicole had been completely wrong at classifying Waverly as sweet and innocent when she first met her. She was still sugar sweet in many ways, but the girl was anything but innocent. Which weirdly was an incredible turn on for her, like it had never been before.

While she clearly wasn't getting the girl in this situation Nicole was still compelled by her feelings for Waverly to make sure this wonderful girl came as hard and as frequently as possible. So she was only too happy to begin thrusting upwards shortly after Waverly begged her too. Besides, it was really hot, and it was far from the first time that she had done something like that. Only, when she had there wasn't another girl brutalising the butt hole of the girl she was fucking, and it was still really twisted to think that was happening, regardless of the fact that they were sisters. Although given how hard Waverly came maybe Nicole should consider talking her next girlfriend into a little anal fun.

That idea became increasingly tempting, and not just for the positive effect it had Waverly, but for the effect it had on herself, and she was pretty sure Wynonna. Because the thing on the inside of the harness which was bashing against her clit did eventually make her cum. Or maybe it was just from the joy of doing this to another girl, or almost likely of all accommodation of both. It didn't really matter how, although mattered was that Nicole received a unique orgasm, which well wasn't nearly as strong as when Waverly had eaten her out was still really satisfying.

Even though she tried to hide it Wynonna seemed to be experiencing the same thing, and considering that or the energy she was using to sodomise her sister Nicole was impressed by just how long and hard Wynonna butt fucked Waverly. Of course it couldn't go on forever, and eventually Wynonna collapsed down on top of Waverly, who in turn collapsed down on top of her, meaning Nicole was buried under a pile of Earp sisters. Which might have sounded like fun, but was really uncomfortable. Then it kind of got even worse when Wynonna started nuzzling Waverly's neck, causing Waverly to giggle and turn her head slightly so the two sisters could kiss.

Then Wynonna broke it and growled, "Mine."

"Yours." Waverly whimpered in agreement, before finally both sisters opened their eyes and looked at the cop.

Waverly at least had the decency to look embarrassed, while Wynonna just grinned, "Heya, wanna see a trick?"

Nodding her head cautiously Nicole groaned, "Yeah... I guess."

"Waverly..." Wynonna ordered louder than necessary, her eyes still locked on the redhead, "Show Officer Hot Stuff your after anal party trick."

Wynonna then pulled her strap-on out of Waverly's ass in one quick movement and look down to admire her handiwork. The sight of her baby sister's cute little butt hole gaping open was enough to keep Wynonna in the air for a few long seconds, but ultimately she collapsed down next to Officer Haught and waited for Waverly to start her little show. She didn't have to wait long, as although Waverly was clearly exhausted it didn't outweigh her need to please Wynonna, being that Waverly somehow found the strength to pull herself off of Officer Haught, shuffled backwards and then turn around and spread her cheeks so she could give the best possible look at her well fucked holes to both her big sister and the woman who had been crushing on her since she got to this town.

The redhead gasp, causing Wynonna to smirk and quip, "Hot, ain't it Haught?"

For a few seconds Nicole just stared at the obscene sight before her, then she mumbled, "Fuck, you Earps are so twisted."

"Oh you have no idea." Wynonna chuckled, enjoying the moment before calling out, "Waverly, you know what to do next."

"Yes." Waverly said, bashfully looking over her shoulder at the cop before doing as she knew her sister wanted.

It wasn't a stretched to imagine that some of Officer Haught's previous girlfriends had sucked her strap-on after she had pounded their pussies. She certainly seemed more comfortable with Waverly turning around, crawling between her legs and wrapping her lips around her cock. Equally she could have just found it hot because it was Waverly, and given everything else this didn't seem so kinky. Wynonna almost asked, but she was a little too focused on those beautiful lips bobbing up and down that dildo. Because fuck, Waverly always looked so good with a cock in her pretty little mouth, especially when it was covered in her juices.

Even though it was hard to look away from Waverly sucking cock, although the fact it wasn't hers helped, it was worth it to see the disgusted look on Officer Haught's face as Waverly switched cocks and began sucking on the one that had just been up her butt. Officer Haught even let out an admittedly adorable sound of surprise and disapproval which caused Waverly to pause momentarily, but again her desire to please Wynonna overcame everything else. That, and her own her instincts/training as an ass to mouth whore. Either way she kept bobbing her head up and down Wynonna's cock, eventually shoving the entire length down her throat so she could get every drop of her butt cream. She also made sure she got all of her cum and pussy juice off of Officer Haught's cock by deep throating that too, but that wasn't the important part.

The important part was that Waverly was doing what Wynonna wanted, despite Officer Haught not being that into it, meaning her sister was choosing her over a more normal relationship. Even more importantly than that, Officer Haught was realising that Waverly wasn't simply the sweet, innocent girl that she seemed to be when she first met her. That underneath it all she was a kinky little slut, and Officer Haught just didn't have what it took to please her. Not that Wynonna really wanted her too. No, Waverly Earp's true love was Wynonna Earp. It was wrong, but neither sister cared, and now Officer Haught finally realised it. And she looked heartbroken.

Feeling sorry for the redhead, and somewhat regretting her actions, Wynonna mumbled almost conversationally, "So, this was fun. We should do it again sometime. If that's what Waverly wants."

"No." Nicole said softly, pulling her eyes away from Waverly and looking at Wynonna, "I think this should be a one time thing."

There was a long silence, then Waverly pulled her mouth away from her sister's cock and hesitantly mumbled, "I'm sorry."

"Me too." Wynonna said softly, before admitting, "She should be with you, but-"

"You just love her too damn much." Nicole smiled, trying to stop herself from crying, "I get it."

"I'm selfish." Wynonna almost laughed.

"Me too." Waverly chimed in, crawling up her sister's body and firmly telling the other two women, "I shouldn't, I know I shouldn't, but I just can't help it. I love her. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Nicole said softly, "I just want you to be happy."

"I am." Waverly smiled as her sister hugged her tight.

Nicole nodded and then turned to Wynonna, "Take care of her."

"I will." Wynonna said firmly.


End file.
